A Dragon Warrior's Awakening
by Alphazero524
Summary: A teenager was planning on assisting a event, but after the strange dream that morning, and the figure he found in the street, he ends being transported to another world. However, this world has a lot of problems. Gifted with a great power, he will have to avoid the resurrections of an evil dragon and devil before it's too late. Madan Senki Ryukendo X Fire Emblem.
1. Prologue: Premonition?

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here I am with my first attempt at doing a crossover. With nothing else to say, let's begin:**

 **Prologue: Premonition?**

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I noticed the dark place where I was standing, pillars that were at each side of a carpet in the middle of a big construction that had a style that reminded me of the medieval era.

Without even noticing, I began moving, running forward along with a blue haired man with armor and a sword, and there was another man, I couldn't see his face because he had a black hood covering his face, he was wearing white pants and brown boots and holding what it looked like a book, I stood in between the two as we moved through the place.

We were charging against an odd looking man. I could tell that he was something like a priest, because of the robes that he was wearing. He was carrying, like the hooded man that was with us, an odd looking book. However, his sinister appearance, and a feeling that gave me chills, told me that this last man wasn't friendly, unlike the other two that stood by my side.

The blue haired man charged him fist, his sword in hand, slashing at him, however, the "priest" evaded his first two slashes and blocked the third one with his hand, covered in what looked like blue lightning. Meanwhile, the hooded man was charging a yellow lightning sphere in his hands. I continued watching from afar the fight between the evil priest and the blue haired man in a stance, ready to enter once I saw a chance.

The blue haired man tried to slash the evil priest multiple times with his sword, a sword that looked very particular and didn't remind me of any sword I had seen before, however, this last one blocked every one of his slashes with the lightning that he was producing in his hands. After one of his blocks, he pushed the blue haired man away before creating a purple energy sphere and launched the sphere at him, the blue haired man rolled out of the way, evading the attack. In that moment I tried to slash the priest with the rare sword that I had in my right hand, however, in the last moment, before I could slash him, the evil man disappeared from my sight, as if he wasn't there in the first place.

"Up there!" Exclaimed the blue haired man, pointing his sword upwards. The priest was right above us, charging another magical sphere that he launched at us, both me, the blue haired man and the hooded man moved out of the way before the attack could hit us. The hooded man launched the electrical sphere towards the evil man when he evaded the magical sphere, but the attack never met his target, the evil man disappeared from where he originally was.

"You fool!" Said the evil priest after he evaded the attack, his voice resounding through the place.

A moment later, he suddenly appeared in front of the blue haired man and launched an electrical (I suppose) magical attack at him, the swordsman stood umprepared, and received the attack head-on, lifting a dust cloud in the process. After the dust dissipated I could see him barely standing, having to use his sword as support so he could stand up.

"Chrom!" I yelled. I don't remember saying that name before, neither had I known who the blue haired man was. My mouth moved alone in concern as if I had known the guy for a long time

The evil priest was preparing another attack, he created a great purple sphere above his head. "Die!" He exclaimed before launching the attack at Chrom, the hooded man interfered in the last moment launching his own attack. The two magical attacks crashed, but the attack of the hooded man was losing ground.

 _"Kaze."_ Began an unknown voice _"Robin's attack won't stand much more. You have to do something now!"_ Then I saw that the voice was coming from none other than the sword that I held in my right hand.

A sword that I didn't know what was doing there, a sword that I quickly recognized as God GekiRyuKen.

After the ended saying this, I moved right in front of Chrom. The hooded man (Robin's from what I could tell) attack couldn't stand more and yielded, I used both God Gekiryuken's sword and shield to protect me from the attack, hitting me instead of its original objetive. After receiving it I managed to continue there standing, but I can't say that I got out uninjured from the attack, however it wasn't very much, partly thanks to the armor that I was using in that moment.

Because I couldn't be wielding God GekiRyuKen without using its respective armor: God Ryukendo.

After receiving the attack I saw the evil man through the dust cloud, looking right at us three, but principally Robin, he wasn't wearing his hood now, so I could see his face. He looked to be in the beginning of his twenties, with messy, white hair.

"Are you alright Kaze?" Asked Chrom to me.

"I should be the one to ask that, you will definitely sense that one in the morning." I replied in concern. "How are you Robin?" I asked the white haired man.

"Don't worry for me Kaze" He responded "I will be fine".

"Anyways" Chrom continued "Remember. This is it, this is our final battle" He then turned towards Robin "And Robin, you're one of us, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with this."

"Are you ready God Gekiryuken?" I asked my sword and shield partner.

 _"As I will always be, let's finish this battle."_ He replied in a decided tone.

"Okay. We're ready guys." I told my friends. "Let's end this fight."

Chrom and Robin said nothing, they only nodded with their heads before turning towards our enemy. Validar, the guy that we were fighting simply let out an evil laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite that which is already written!"

"You know what I think?" I asked him. "I don't believe in your 'destiny', because I hate thinking that I'm not the one who controls my own life." I responded with my sword pointing at him. "We will end you, right here, right now." Immediatelly I charged in, quickly followed by my companions. "Let's end this guys!"

"Kaze, go in front!" Robin indicated. "Chrom, behind him! I follow you two"

As Robin indicated, I went in front of the group and charged at Validar, he launched a spell against me I raised the shield part of God Gekiryuken to protect me, making me stagger back a little, but it didn't stop me and I continued with the attack. I slashed at him, but he blocked my slash using his magic in a crash, I struggled for dominance, but the evil sorcerer managed to keep up with me. Meanwhile, Chrom tried to hit Validar from behind, Validar saw this and quickly pushed me away to turn around and block Chrom's attack.

"Robin, attack him now" I yelled. While Validar blocked a second slash from Chrom, Robin charged another spell and launched it against Validar, this one teleported in the last second.

"GekiRyuKen, do you know where he is going to appear?" I asked my partner.

 _"I sense him near… Robin!"_ He replied.

"Robin! Get out of the way!" I yelled so he wasn't caught unprepared.

Validar finally appeared behind Robin with his attack prepared and launched it, however, Robin was fast enough and responded with an attack of his own, their attacks crashed creating a shockwave, both of them fell back a little. Taking advantage of the moment, I went against Validar from behind and I slashed him with God Gekiryuken, he evaded the attack, however he wasn't fast enough to evade it entirely, and I managed to get a little hit on him in his back.

"Damn you!" He exclaimed.

"And there's more." A voice exclaimed from the sorcerer's left.

Validar turned left, and saw Chrom with a prepared slash, Validar barely sidestepped, but the attack managed to hit him in his arm. Unfortunately for us, it wasn't as serious as we wold have wanted

"Dammit! I thought that I had him this time for sure" Said Chrom.

"Don't worry, this is just the beginning" I assured him. "We will definitely defeat him at this pace."

Meanwhile, Robin attacked Validar with another magic attack, Validar responded with one of his own, creating another shockwave.

"Alright, since magical attacks aren't working, I will have to use this." Robin said while he discarded the book and took out a steel sword.

"This time let's make sure to defeat Validar." I said, prepared to charge once again. "Let's end this guy once for all."

"Let's do this Chrom" Robin told him.

Chrom nodded in response. "For Ylisse! And the world!"

We let out our final battle cry before we charged a last time, like before, I went in front with Chrom and Robin behind me.

"You will die!" Validar exclaimed as we charged, preparing another purple blast. "Grima and DaiMaOu will resurrect, and there won't be anything that you can do to defeat them"

"I through that we told you Validar." I responded.

"We will end this here!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Grima and DaiMaOu won't be resurrected, and you will go down before you can do anything!" Robin shouted.

"You fools!" Validar said before finally launching his spell at us, threatening to kill us, but behind my helmet, I stood with a grin in my face.

"That won't function again Validar!" I mentioned before God Gekiryuken's blade was enveloped in blue energy " **RyuOu… Madan Slash** " I did a vertical slash that crashed against the evil's mage spell, both attacks struggled for a moment until my attack overpowered the magical blast, and cut it in half, exploding behind us.

"What!?" Validar exclaimed in surprise.

"Also, take this!" I exclaimed before I did a horizontal slash that launched a blue energy made Chinese dragon against Validar. When he saw this, he launched a less-powered spell to block the incoming attack.

"Did you think that attack was going to function?" He asked.

"No, that wasn't the real attack" I mentioned, it was then when Validar saw what happened. He was left open with our fight, and didn't notice when Chrom and Robin were before him with blades prepared, he could do nothing as they slashed him at the sides, Validar screamed in pain. But Chrom and Robin didn't stop then, they turned back and slashed him in the back with a vertical chop from below.

"No… This… Wasn't supposed to happen!" Validar said.

"I'm sorry, but this is the end of the line for you."I exclaimed before I inserted God Gekiryuken's sword handle in the shield, a pair of blue wing like appendages appeared from the combination of the weapon parts, then, I opened God Gekiryuken's mouth before taking out an hexagonal device " **Final Key!** " The shaft of the key appeared, then I inserted it in the slot of God Gekiryuken " **Activate!** "

 _" **Final crush.** "_ God Gekiryuken declared, the blade, enveloped in a powerful blue energy.

" **RyuOu!** **Madan Slash!** " I said, as I released a vertical slash with the sword, generating, again, a Chinese blue energy dragon, the difference was that this was much more powerful than the last one. The dragon went straight against Validar, hitting him, he let out a great scream of pain.

"Be embraced by the darkness, and rest in peace" Were my final words as I stood behind Validar and sheathing my sword in the shield, before Validar finally collapsed in a explosion, dark energy enveloping his dying body.

After this, Robin and Chrom walked to me.

"Everything has ended" I said with a nod.

They gave a quick look at Validar's body before they turned to me, they had smiles in their faces.

However, unknown to us, Validar wasn't entirely dead "This isn't over… Damn you three!" He said before launching a spell against Chrom.

"Chrom!" I exclaimed, but I couldn't do anything to help him, Robin however managed to push Chrom away, the spell hit him in the place of the swordsman.

When the smoke cleared both me and Chrom saw that Robin was in the floor, but he didn't look hurt. Then, we went to assist him.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked him while he helped Robin stand up.

"That's the end of him" Chrom continued "Thanks to both of you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last". We didn't knew that there was something bad with our tactician friend head.

To Robin, everything was becoming of a red color around him, his head was hurting, he didn't know what was happening to him.

 _"Kaze, something's wrong."_ God Gekiryuken said to me in concern. _"There's dark magical power coming from Robin."_

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him, but it was too late, before he could say it to me, Robin stabbed Chrom with a lightning spell.

"CHROM!" I screamed in shock.

Robin was shaking after he saw what he did "N…No, I…"

"This is not your- your fault." Chrom interrupted him. "Promise me… You'll escape from this place… Please, go." Those were Chrom's last words, he then went down…He...was dead.

"N…No, this shouldn't have… Happened" Robin cried.

I just remained in silence after I saw this, I stood in shock, and I couldn't say a word. Then, it began, an evil laughter was heard in all the place, Robin screamed in pain and put his hands in his head.

"Robin!" I exclaimed and went to check him, but something unexpected happened, he pointed at me with one of his hands and let out a dark magical blast that sent me flying.

"What's happening?" I asked God Gekiryuken.

 _"Robin is emanating a huge amount of dark magical energy_ " He explained _"But there's something more in there, like if there was another presence apart from him."_

I don't know why, but I was shocked by this commentary of him.

" **Hahahaha!** " I heard, the laughter was coming from none other than, Robin!

"No, he has…" I but I couldn't end when God Gekiryuken interrupted me.

 _"Yes, he has lost control of himself, he is being controlled."_

" **So, this is one of the legendary Madan warriors?"** I heard from 'Robin' as he approached me, the voice of him was very different than the one before **"Pitiful!"**

I charged at him in anger, my sword ready to slash at him. But when I released my slash, I found myself crashing at a barrier of dark magic, it didn't take long for me to put more power in the attack, blue light envolved my sword. "Bastard! Bring Robin back!" I said in a complete fury.

 **"Is that all?"** He asked as I continued trying to overpower him but with no advance. **"How boring, I guess it's my turn now!"** As I continued trying to overpower the barrier, he pointed at me with his hand, and released a black magic blast at point blank, sending me flying back.

"Grrraaaaa" I screamed in pain, the attack was so powerful, there was nothing that I could do against him, and even God Gekiryuken was being damaged.

Once the attack stopped, I tried to stand up, but the pain that I felt was simply too much to even move, and black lightning surrounded God GekiRyuKen. Before I knew it, a light surrounded us, when it dissipated, I noticed how my armor had changed, my companion, that was once a sword and shield combo, was only a sword. This was the basic Ryukendo and GekiRyuKen form.

"So much power… I can't do anything now" I said while I tried to stand up in vain.

 _"Not only that… He de-evolved us with that power of him."_ Gekiryuken mentioned. Even when we didn't want to admit it, we knew deeply this was probably our last moments.

" **I will enjoy seeing you suffer.** " 'Robin' declared before attacking us again with his dark powers. I was losing the conscience, I was very weak from the attacks.

 _"Kaze…"_ Gekiryuken managed to say to me, now in his amulet form after receiving those attacks. _"It was a pleasure… to fight along with you… partner"._

"What are you… saying?" I asked him, but he couldn't response my question as we were attacked again.

" **So you are still conscious?** " 'Robin' asked us " **Then I think I will end this with this last attack.** "

"GekiRyuKen…" I started "I won't…Survive…But you still can…Escape"

 _"What do you think… You're saying?"_ He asked me as if I was crazy.

"I will give…you…the last of my…energy" I explained "Then…use it to…teleport away from here".

 _"Do you think that I will… leave you here?"_

"There's no time…" I then saw 'Robin' a last time before looking again at GekiRyuKen. "You are still…needed. If you aren't there…What will happen with the…Tsukaima and…Daimaou? Please…Use my last power…to escape." I prayed him. "Take care...of them...In my absence...Please."

GekiRyuKen said nothing for a moment, before the last attack could hit us, he let out a sad. _"Alright."_

After he said this I felt my last energy left me. GekiRyuKen was enveloped in a yellow light as he shot itself upwards until he disappeared from the place.

With him gone, I didn't have my armor anymore, and the last thing I managed to see was the incoming darkness that approached

"Thanks." I managed to say before I simply couldn't sense anymore.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Isn't that my alarm?

I slowly opened my eyes until I noticed where I was, it was my room, and I was in my bed, awakening...From a very strange dream.

"What was all that?" I asked myself.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends with the prologue of this story. The real adventure will start in the next chapter.**

 **Alphazero524, disconnecting...**

 **Updated 19-04-2019**


	2. Isekai'd?

**A/N: Hello everyone, here I am with a new chapter for this fanfic, sorry if it was a long wait, but I had two weeks with tests and I couldn't advance with this sooner. Before we start, let me say a last thing, English it's my second language, my first language it's Spanish, so if I make a mistake, please tell me. With nothing more to say, let's begin:**

 **Chapter one: Sucked in a new world.**

* * *

I've just woken up from that strange dream and trust me when I tell you that it was a very strange experience, I know that it was a dream, however, at the same time it felt so real that I couldn't stop from thinking of it. What was all that and what was I doing as God Ryukendo there? Who were those persons in the dream? I don't know them and I haven't created such characters, if I had, I would know.

I was thinking about all this when my cellphone rang on the small wardrove thatwas next to my bed, I immediately went for it and responded the call.

"Moshi moshi?" I asked.

"Hey bud." Answered the call "Are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?" I asked in confusion.

"Have you forgotten already!?" Exclaimed the call in surprise. "Today's the day of the convention!"

"Convention?...The convention!" I yelled, remembering how I wanted to go to the event. I turned my head to the right to see my watch, it was the 10:30 A.M. Dammit, it looks that my alarm didn't woke me up and the dream distracted me for some minutes, I had to be there at the 11:15!

"Sorry." I said to the phone. "I will be there as quickly as possible."

"I hope that you do." My call told me. "We have been planning this since we heard that the convention was gonna be in this city…Also, do I have to remind that you were the most excited about this?"

"I know, I had some problems so I didn't wake up earlier." I answered. "Don't worry, I may be late, but know that I will be there for sure." I assured my companion.

"Okay, see ya in the convention!"

After he said his goodbyes I cut the call and went directly to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Oh, it's right, I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Kaze Matsumoto, I am 18 years old and I'm a tokusatsu fan. I had brown, messy, short hair and light green eyes. The one who had called me before was one of my closest friends, Shiro Tsuchimikado.

After my shower ended I changed clothes at a fast pace, I was now wearing a red shirt with an orange-red Chinese dragon in my back, black finger-less gloves, blue jeans and white sneakers. After I changed myself, I went to the kitchen and prepared a toast, I couldn't get out without something in my stomach. Also, I lived alone for the moment, my parents went out of the country for job reasons. I checked my backpack and checked that I had all what I planned to bring with me.

"Amulet GekiRyuKen, check. Sword GekiRyuKen and keys, check. God Gekiryuken's amulet and weapon forms and keys, checked. Ummm… Should I bring some of the Kamen Rider merchandise?" I thought, I had some of the belts, but was indecisive, in the end, I decided to go with what I had.

After I ate my toast I checked my wristwatch. It was the eleven o'clock, I grabbed my backpack and got out of my house, with some luck I would be there in 25 minutes, I only had to take a bus, then walk some streets and I would be there in no time.

I went to the bus stop and waited for it a couple of minutes, I took it and in 15 minutes I reached my destination, got off from the bus. From where I was standing right now it would take me 10 minutes walking to arrive at the building, I turned a corner and went down the street.

After walking for 8 minutes I was just one street away from the convention, I had the impression that me and my friends would have a very good afternoon full of fun there. That was what I thought, until I heard that voice.

" _ **Help us…!"**_

When I heard that voice I couldn't help but stop, I looked around, hoping to find the source of that voice, however I found nothing, only the people who was walking in.

Thinking that it was just my imagination, I decided to continue walking, but the same voice called me again.

" _ **Help us…!"**_

My surroundings changed for a moment, I managed to see a completely desolated earth which was barely visible thanks to the small amount of light that reached the place, as if suddenly had become night before changing back to my original surroundings of the city.

Once again I looked around me, hoping to find out what was that voice and the images that I had.

" _ **Help us…!"**_

My surroundings changed once again, I saw the same dark terrain of before, but this time I could also see destroyed houses, their remains for the floor, burning, people screaming and running, fleeing of something.

This process continued, my surroundings always changing into that dark surrounding that gave me creeps whenever I saw it, I continued looking around when I saw it.

There, in the dark and the rubble was a butterfly, but not a normal one, this one looked to be made of pure blue light, then, the dark surrounding disappeared and I saw normal again. Now I saw it, between the people was a hooded figure, I wasn't capable to see his face, but I knew that it was him/her who must have been talking to me, because when the environment changed again, I saw again the light-made butterfly from before.

After a brief moment I began walking towards the cloaked figure, but then, when I was getting near, it began running away.

"Hey! Wait right there!" I yelled as I ran in persecution of the figure, while this was happening, the strange visions that I had seen continued, my surroundings continued changing again and again, I always saw that dark atmosphere, houses destroyed in the floor, their remains burning in the floor, people screaming and running, and that light-made butterfly that I was following.

In a moment, I heard a loud roar that froze my blood, I turned to see what it was and then, I saw it, a colossal dragon with six red eyes, two giant horns and four bird-like wings, and a long tail, I didn't knew what was that or if even was real, I could sense only one thing: fear.

If that wasn't enough, then I saw another creature. It was a giant monster, and it was shooting beams, however, I knew who this one was unlike the giant dragon, it was… DaiMaOu?

I continued following the figure, I turned many streets chasing that cloaked figure/light butterfly and I've been running for a good amount of minutes, but that mysterious figure didn't stop.

" _ **Help us…!"**_ I heard again.

Finally, the cloaked figure turned in an alleyway and I followed it, I turned the alleyway and continued running for a couple of seconds when I saw something entirely unexpected: There in the dead end of the alleyway it was entirely lighted by a light-blue glow that even I didn't understood, the cloaked figure stood standing at its side.

My surroundings changed once again, in place of the alleyway I stood in front kind of gate with the doors opened, a glow behind the opened doors. Then, I saw what looked as a young man with blue hair and a mask, he was wearing a blue battle suit and blue boots, he was also carrying what I supposed was a sword, which had a certain design that I thought I saw before, however, I wasn't totally sure of this last fact, since he was running towards the gate.

I heard a roar again, and I turned to see that colossal dragon and DaiMaOu. After a moment of silence, both of them launched a giant blast against the young man, but this last one managed to get to the door before the blast impacted, the light surrounded him, and then, he disappeared.

My vision ended there, my surroundings did not change again, and everything went back to the normal, except for two things: The cloaked figure and the light in the dead end of the alleyway, after a couple of seconds, the figure talked to me in a female voice:

" _ **Are you sure about this?"**_ She asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked incredulously. "I followed you because I wanted answers. What were those visions? Was my dream related to all this? And more importantly: Who are you and why did you show me all this?"

"… _**I can't tell you that."**_ She responded _**"But you must know this: If you decide to follow this path, there won't be turning back. You will have to fight over and over again."**_

"I don't understand" I said.

" _ **I have said all that I had to say. From now on, it's your decision… Madan warrior."**_ She said to me before she suddenly became that light-made butterfly and finally disappeared from my sight.

"What was all that?" I asked myself in disbelief, I didn't knew what did just happen, everything was so strange that looked like simple fantasy, but the glow that continued there said to me that this wasn't a dream like the one I had last night "Madan warrior? What did she refer when she called me like that? Those are just fantasies, aren't they?"

I continued thinking for some seconds when I noticed that something was happening, the light was beginning to disappear.

"That thing is...fading?" I said, surprised by the event.

" _ **Help us…!"**_ I heard that voice once again and I remembered everything from the visions, the people, the rubble, the dragon, DaiMaOu, and what that strange figure had said to me.

I didn't know why, but something said to me that I had to do this, no matter what, that I couldn't just stand there anymore...

"Oh, gods… I just hope that I won't regret this" I said to myself, I grabbed firmly all my things and jumped into the portal

The light surrounded me and I began to see things again, another world, medieval armies crashing one against another, a palace, a shield with gems, and then everything became black.

* * *

 **?:**

I had my eyes closed, but I could sense the daylight hitting my face, I heard the birds singing, the smell of trees told me that I wasn't in a city anymore. I opened my eyes slowly and took a sitting position, then I found where I was: A forest.

" _Where am I?"_ I asked myself, I could see that I was surrounded by trees, green grass and leafs, I began to get out, but then I noticed something: I didn't had my normal clothes anymore.

In the place of my red shirt, I was now wearing a red t-shirt, I wouldn't be worried if it wasn't because it didn't feel like any other clothes that I had worn, I didn't had my blue jeans anymore, in its place, I was wearing some kind of white pants, in place of my sneakers, I was wearing brown boots, I still had my finger-less gloves, however, they were made of leather now. Also I was wearing armor, I had an iron chest plate that covered nearly all my chest, except my sides who were exposed, iron shoulder pads, and also I had protection that covered the lower part of my legs and knees, I still had my backpack with no changes.

"Alright, I jumped into a portal, I ended waking up in a forest somehow, and I don't have my normal clothes anymore… So many weird things for a day." After I said this, I went to my backpack and opened it to see if I had everything, and, after all this events that happened it really didn't surprise me seeing that some of the things that I had disappeared.

"Let's see… Amulet GekiRyuKen, checked… Ryuken, fire, aqua and thunder keys, checked… Final, knuckle and dagger keys, checked… And finally, leon, kong, shark and eagle keys, checked." I was really disappointed, right now I had more or less a half of the merchandise that I brought.

I sighed "This day can't get weirder" I thought before I took the amulet GekiRyuKen and one of the keys, it was then when I felt something strange in my toys, they felt weird, but I could not tell what they were. One thing was sure: They weren't plastic anymore.

"What's the meaning of this?" I still had the amulet GekiRyuKen in my hand when something happened, the amulet began glowing in a golden light, when this happened I felt incredibly energized, power running through me, and while this was happening I began to see other things.

GekiRyuKen waking up in those ruins like in the series.

His first fight with Kenji.

When they used for first time the elemental keys.

When he transformed into God GekiRyuKen.

Ultimate key.

The final battle against DaiMaOu.

And finally, his farewell.

The visions ended, and I was speechless. The visions that I had before I went through that portal where one thing, however, this visions were entirely different matter. Ryukendo was just a series…Right? There was no possibility that they were real, I must be hallucinating, yeah! That must be!...But what if I'm not?

I looked to see the amulet again, this time nothing weird or paranormal occurred, but some weird sensation told me to have it near where I could take him quickly, so I placed him on the side in my belt.

"I can't simply stay here all the day, I've to move" Said this, I grabbed my backpack and got away from that location, no particular destiny in mind.

* * *

 **In other place:**

 _A certain person was slowly opening his eyes, he was on the floor, and hearing two persons talking._

" _Chrom." Said a feminine voice. "We have to do something."_

" _What do you propose we do?" Asked a masculine voice._

" _I…I dunno" Answered the feminine voice._

 _The one who was opening his eyes finally opened them entirely, which allowed him to see a blue haired man and a blonde woman. The two showed happy faces at seeing that the one in the ground had finally awakened._

" _I see you're awake now." Said the blue haired man._

" _Hey there!" Greeted the blonde._

" _There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Mentioned the blue haired man before offering his hand to help him stand up. "Give me your hand" The man on the floor took his hand with his own, a strange purple symbol with six eyes on it, before finally standing up before them._

" _You alright?" Asked the blue haired man to him._

" _Y-Yes…Thank you Chrom."_

* * *

 **Back with our protagonist:**

"Yup, I'm lost." I said to myself while trying to find a town, city or a house in the middle of the forest, but finding nothing, I really want to get out of here and soon. I was in a forest, and certainly it wouldn't be good to fell asleep here, with no food, no water, all the animals around, and nothing to defend myself, just great!

I continued walking around for a minute, really frustrated for the situation I found me in when I smelled something.

"Smells like burnt." I said to myself. I didn't like that. I looked up, with the hope of finding a smoke in the surroundings, when I finally saw it in the distance I went to it, I knew that it could be a forest fire, that was a posibillity , but it could also be a house, if the latter was the instance, then it would mean that I finally ended finding human civilization, I continued until I saw what was the source of the fire.

I finally got out of the forest, and there, before me, was a town. Some of the houses were in fire and there was people running.

"It's those bandits again! Let's get out of here!"

Bandits, uh? I saw the people with fear in their faces, they were wearing what looked medieval era-like clothes. When I saw that, I already knew that I wasn't in Japan anymore. Heck, it must be an entirely different world, there was not people who wore those clothes anymore and it would not be possible that I ended in a place lost in time, the world has been already explored, so that was definitely out of question.

After I concluded this, I continued where I was for a couple of seconds, seeing the people escaping with fear. I was scared. I mean, bandits attacking a town? Who wouldn't be afraid of that? Anyways, I could've simply turned away, but I did not, before I noticed, I found myself running towards the town, didn't know why, but I just had the same feeling from before I jumped into the portal. There was something that told me that I had a purpose for being there, something that only I could archieve.

 _"Running directly towards the danger with nothing that could help me fight...A certain number one hero and apprentice would be proud of me if they were here."_ I told myself as I moved into the town.

 **Sometime later:**

I found myself in one of the streets of the town, I was running with the hopes of finding somebody who was in problems, I finally ended seeing two of the citizens of the town, a woman and a child, surrounded by five men, they were wearing some armor and also had weapons at hand.

"So, should we do this for the good ones or the bad ones?" Asked one of the bandits to the scared woman who had her child in her arms. "Don't even try to resist, otherwise…" He paused for a moment before taking an axe that he had in his back "You will suffer the consequences."

The woman took a few steps back, only to find herself against a wall, with no hopes of escaping of this she was ready to surrender herself, and her child hugged her strongly, preparing themselves for the worst. However, a certain figure approached running towards them, he jumped into the air and delivered a flying kick into the bandit's face, and that figure, was not other than me.

"Five men with weapons against two simple town people…A cowardly tactic if I can say it." I told them immediately after I kicked the guy. I turned back to see the woman and her child. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" She answered "Thank you sir."

"This is no place to be." I said to her. "Get away from here as fast as you can, now!"

She kept looking at me for a few seconds before she got up with her child still in her arms and tried to escape, one of the bandits however predicted the movement and tried to cut her the pass.

"Trying to escape?" He asked, blocking the pass for the woman and pointed his weapon towards her. "Didn't you hear us back there?" He asked. "It looks that I will have to do this for the bad ones."

After he finished saying this, he tried to slash her with his axe, but the weapon never met his objective, before the weapon could hit her, I managed to grab the bandit's arm, stopping his attack.

"That won't happen!" I said while I held the bandit's arm, the woman was paralyzed, simply starring at us. "What are you waiting for?" I asked her. "Just get out of here."

"W-What's going to happen to you then?" She asked me, preoccupied.

"It doesn't matter right now, I will hold the bandits." I told her. "Go, now!"

She immediately ran away after I finished, I continued holding the bandit's arm for some seconds, when I ended kneeing the man in the stomach, which made him split, a moment later I went for a jab in the face, finally giving him a roundhouse kick, that sent him to the floor.

"You really have some guts little boy." I heard, I turned my head to the right, finding one of the other four bandits, then I continued turning my head, seeing the other bandits, every single one of them with their weapons at hand, surrounding me. "But I´m sorry for you, because you have sentenced your death in the same moment you decided to attack us."

Uh-Oh. This wasn't good, they surrounded me, leaving me with no escape, all of them with evil smiles on their faces. The fifth one that I left in the floor finally got up, he took his weapon again, he, however, saw me with a dead wish.

"You gave me a good beating back there" He mentioned. "But that was all for you. I will enjoy killing you." He declared before launching towards me. He tackled me, sending me to the floor, I got up and tried to escape, but finding no results, the other bandits were blocking me the pass.

"That's not going to result, there's no escape boy." The bandit told me before charging me again, this time I was punched on the face.

 _"Dammit! That hurts!"_ I said in my head. I got up, seeing the bandits again, however, this time they had their axes prepared, this wasn't good for me, I may have armor, but a slash from one of those things will probably go through my armor easily, they continued approaching me at a slow pace while I moved back. But then I found myself against a wall, in the same situation as the woman from before.

" _Dammit, I get into another world after I took a portal, and in less than a day I'm going to die?_ I asked myself with eyes closed as they were getting even closer. _"Is this how everything ends?"_

…

…

…

" _ **Use it."**_

Huh?

" _ **Use it."**_ Said that voice again. I suddenly had a vision, a certain sword that I knew very well, and that it would probably be my only option out of this.

Not knowing why, I moved my right hand down to my waist, taking the GekiRyuKen amulet that I had.

"Huh? What are you trying?" One of the bandits asked as it noticed what I was holding before letting out a laugh. "Praying to Naga to save you?"

I said nothing, I continued in that position for some seconds, the voice talked to me again.

 _ **"Release the power, and write your destiny, Madan Warrior!"**_

"No fear, look forward and don't stop, if I hesitate for a moment, I die." I said to myself, remembering a certain quote from a show I once saw, before saying the words that would change my life forever.

" **GekiRyuKen!"**

The place where the amulet was started shining, the bandit looked in curiosity the strange light, and before he knew it, I slashed him in the stomach with a certain sword, sparks flying from the slash.

"Ghraaa!" The bandit screamed in pain.

"W-What the…" One of the bandits said surprised.

"From where did he took out a sword!?"

I simply stared to the blade that I had in hand, for one side, I suddenly felt like if my energy was suddenly reestablished, for other… Did I, actually managed to use GekiRyuKen!?

I didn't say a word until a certain voice sounded.

" _W-Where am I?"_ The sword said.

"H-Huh!?" Wait a moment, now it happens that GekiRyuKen's actually alive as well!?

" _You"_ He said to me _"How is that you're using me? What is this place? Who are you? And what has happened to Kenji?_

"D-Damn you!" Said the bandit that I just slashed in the chest as it got up from the floor.

"I can't actually answer those questions right now because…If you haven't seen, we are in middle of something!" I told GekiRyuKen.

" _Then, what's happening here?"_ He asked again.

"To put it simple, this guys are bandits and have attacked this town, I ended helping one of the civilians, and here I am" I explained GekiRyuKen. "Also, if you want to know, I don't understand how I managed to summon you or how are you in my hand, all I can say is that I'm gonna use you a little, at least until I handle this guys."

"I don't know what exactly is that sword or from where appeared" Said one of the bandits, I turned at them, now the whole group had its axes in hand, I perfectly understood what that meant. "But this time you're down for sure boy!" Exclaimed the bandit.

"So, what do you say?" I asked GekiRyuKen before I went into a stance, I wouldn't call myself a master swordsman, but at least with the training that I had in swords would be enough "Are you going to help me?"

" _Listen kid"_ He told me _"I'm going to help you a little but only because you managed to summon me one way or another. Once this has ended, you will have to tell me exactly what's happening, who are you, and how do you know about me."_

"Then we have a deal for now" I said to him, before turning again against the bandits. "So, bring it on!" I said while pointing GekiRyuKen at them.

* * *

 **In another part of the same town:**

 _A certain blue haired man charged against one of the bandits with his sword, the bandit was fast enough to block the incoming attack with his axe, weapons crashed. The blue haired man then jumped back before slashing him with a powerful blow, the bandit wasn't capable of do anything to block the attack, he then went down to the floor, dead._

" _Now you're mine sheepy." Said one of the bandits that was behind the blue haired man, this one with wearing weird robes and had a book in one of his hands, he then pointed with his free hand to the blue haired man, runes appearing around his body, but the spell never came, instead, a thunderbolt hit the man in his back, the man was paralyzed for some seconds before he fell to the floor._

" _Thanks for that one Robin" Thanked the blue haired man to a silver haired man that appeared from behind the bandit._

" _You don't have to thank me for that Chrom, you know?" Replied the silver haired man, now known as Robin._

" _Well, it's the least that I can do for you since you saved me from a good one" Answered the blue haired man, now known as Chrom. "And if that wasn't enough, you're helping us with everything you have, tactics, swordsmanship, magic. I can tell that this isn't your first time in a battlefield, isn't it?"_

" _Well… I can't say that for sure" Mentioned Robin "For now it looks that I can only remember certain things from the past. How I learned them? I still can't remember that."_

" _Anyways, even when we've met each other just right now, you have already my trust" Mentioned the blue haired man._

 _The talking between the two persons was suddenly interrupted by a scream of pain, both of them turned in the direction of the scream, only to see a familiar brown haired heavy knight on his horse with a certain blonde priest in the back of this later. The heavy knight had just impaled a bandit with his lance._

" _Area secured my lord." Said the heavy knight._

" _And that's the last around here." Said Chrom "Say, have you evacuated all the civilians of the town?"_

" _Yes we have, there was some people in the surroundings." Answered the blonde._

" _So…" Chrom tried to continue but was interrupted by a yell._

" _Help! Is there anybody here?" Asked the voice._

 _The four persons turned back to see a woman with a child in her arms, the same one that another somebody helped._

" _The shepherds!" She exclaimed in happiness before she continued. "Please, you have to help him."_

" _Hey, hey, calm down for a bit and tell us what you are talking about?" Said Chrom, trying to calm her._

" _When we heard that the bandits came, I took my son and tried to escape" She started "While we were escaping however, we were attacked by some bandits, they cornered us so we couldn't get away." She paused for a moment before she continued "But, a young man came into our way and helped us to escape, but I have not seen him since then, and I'm scarred that something bad has happened. Please, I owe him my life, just save him."_

" _From where did you come from?" Asked Robin._

" _We came from that street" She said while pointing with one of his hands at the path that was behind her. "I came straight from there, so you shouldn't have problems in finding him if he's still there."_

" _Alright, leave it to us." Chrom assured her "The zone has been secured, so you should escape without problems now. We will go for him"_

" _Thanks sir" She bowed her head before she continued her path, the group of four persons looked at the path that the woman pointed before they ran into it, with the hope of finding the man that the woman was talking of._

* * *

 **Back with me:**

One of the bandits charged at me with its axe as I evaded the attack by moving to the right, the bandit continued with his attack, this time I blocked the hit with GekiRyuKen. Finding an opening, I slashed him, getting a hit in his right side, which sent sparks, some would have asked how is that I didn't stop after parctically killing the man, the thing is, I didn't have time to care, if I wanted to survive I had to fight for my own life, if I hesitated for a moment I would die. Fortunately, the fact that these bandits were the kind of guys I hated the most helped a little.

A moment later and cleaning those thoughts from my head I reacted just in time to duck, evading the attack of other bandit, taking advantage of the moment, I did an horizontal slash at the bandit's legs, the bandit lost his balance, falling to the floor before I hit him with a vertical slash. Another of the bandits tried a vertical slash with his axe from behind me, I turned around just in time to block the attack, we continued with weapons crashed until I managed to push him away, a second later I got up and hit him with a diagonal slash in the chest, and then followed with an upwards vertical slash.

I turned to see the other two bandits, they were surprised by the display of swordsmanship that I did back there, but they weren't the only ones surprised, I couldn't deny that I also happened to be very surprised. The reason: I have never moved like that, I knew some moves and some swordsmanship from my kendo classes, but what I just did was out of the normal. A master of swords, that was very far from what I was capable.

" _Surprised?"_ GekiRyuKen asked me, which made me turn to see the magic sword. _"Yes, what you just did was because of me if you want to know."_

"So, those movements and ability was because of you?" I asked him.

" _I knew that you weren't as good swordsman as Kenji in the same moment I awakened"_ He explained me. _"So I partially controlled your body to fight against those bandits."_

"Well, thanks, I owe you that one." I told him.

"You're really getting on our nerves buddy" One of the two bandits remaining told me, rage clearly seen on his face. "Why can't you simply go down!?" He yelled while he charged at me, with his weapon already drawn.

I evaded the attack with a sidestep to the right, then I turned around to block the axe of the other bandit, I pushed him away before delivering a kick in the stomach to the bandit that attacked me first before I continued the attack on the second bandit, slashing at him, he had a better defense than the others, so he managed to block my attacks, we continued our attacks and counterattacks between us.

I blocked one last attack from the bandit, before moving to the right, evading the attack of the first brigand, which left him open for a slash at his unprotected back, he yelled in pain and then he went straight to the floor, completely unconscious.

"I simply can't stay down when there exist people like yourselves" I said to the unconscious bandit, then I looked up, seeing the last one of the bandits there in front of me "So, do you still want to fight me?" I asked him with sword pointing at him.

"You-You bastard!" He yelled, going against me again, but before he reached me, a running horse was heard, and then, a lance was impaled in the back of the bandit, it was enough to kill him.

I certainly wasn't expecting help, I thought that I would fight the group of evil men alone, after looking at the dead body on the floor a moment, I looked at the one who killed the bandit. It was a brown haired man, he wore heavy armor, and the same could be said from the horse that he was riding.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Y-Yes sir" I answered.

"Frederick!" I heard somebody exclaim, I saw that from the street other three figures were approaching us. They finally approached enough so I could see how they were and… Wait, a blue haired man, odd looking sword, silver haired man, black coat, white pants and shirt... They were the same ones that I saw in that dream.

Wait a moment, did that mean that I was supposed to meet them? Was I seeing the future!?

I stopped thinking about the posibility to look at the other figure, apart from them, a young woman stood next to the blue haired man, she had blonde hair, picked up in two ponytails, she wore an odd looking dress and had a staff in hand.

"Milord." The heavy knight known as Frederick began "Something says to me that this is the young man that we have been looking for."

"Yo." I saluted them. "You guys could have come earlier you know?" I wasn't exactly in a very good condition, if it wasn't because of the extra energy that GekiRyuKen gave me, then I wouldn't have been capable of fighting the bandits. I was covered in some bruises and from my lips there was some blood flowing out.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't come sooner, we just found out recently thanks to the woman that you helped earlier." Chrom told me.

"So, is she and her child okay?" I asked them.

"Thanks to you, yes." Chrom answered, before taking a look at my face "Hey Lissa." He said before turning towards the blonde woman. "Do you mind helping him a little?"

"As you say Chrom." She said, as she moved towards me, she then took out her staff and put it near my face, green light surging from it which surprised me, while making contact with my wounds, they began to heal up.

" _Magical source detected."_ GekiRyuKen said suddenly, his sudden talking making everyone alert.

"Who said that?" Frederick asked while looking around.

"Is there anyone here?" Chrom asked.

"Emmm…" I didn't know what to do, should I tell them? I don't think that they saw talking swords every day.

Some time passed while they continued looking around, not knowing that it was my sword the one who said that. For other side, the lady that was attending me continued with his job until I was fine once again.

"Wow." I said while looking that I didn't have more bruises nor injuries, whatever she did really helped me to be in perfect conditions again. "Thanks." I said to the blonde, Lissa I thought that it was her name?

"You don't have to thank me for that." She said to me with a smile "It's our duty anyways."

"Well, I think that we should present ourselves, don't we?" Chrom asked.

"Well, I suppose?" I told them. "I'm Kaze."

"Kaze…What a weird name." Chrom mentioned.

" _As if you knew from where I come from!"_ I thought while remembering all the things that happened during the day.

"I'm Chrom, captain of the Shepherds." He presented himself. Shepherds? From where did that name come?

"This delicate woman is my sister Lissa." He said while turning to the only woman of the group.

"I've already told you that I'm not that delicate!" She protested while throwing her arms into the air.

"This heavy knight is my Lieutenant, Frederick" He continued while turning to the heavy knight. "And finally, he is Robin." He presented the silver haired man.

"Now, you said your name was Kaze, right? He asked me.

"Yes." I responded.

"Are you foreign by any chance?"

"Well…It's a very long story, but you could say that" I told him.

"I have to thank you for what you've done today" He said while he bowed. "But I can't let that you risk yourself more, the area is secured, so you should go for now."

"Hey, I'm not going to do that" I told him in a decisive. I have helped that woman at the cost of my integrity, I wasn't going to simply go away now.

"Are you sure of not going away?" Chrom asked me again.

"I've told you already, I entered this village to help people. I wouldn't feel right if I just turned away now that I'm here. Anyways, I think that it wouldn't be bad if you had one more in your group." I explained.

He continued looking at me for some seconds before he finally said to me:

"Alright, you can come with us, but remember that we can't be always covering your back. Robin will tell you what to do and remember to follow his orders if you want to get out of here alive."

Getting out alive, what form to cheer me up! Seriously!

"But, weren't you the leader?" I asked Chrom in curiosity after hearing what he said some seconds ago.

"Well… Um."

"Let's say that Chrom's more brawn that brains." Lissa Interrupted "Robin has been heading us since he joined us in the battle, so it wouldn't be bad to follow his orders."

"So, you're a tactician?" I inferred.

"I suppose?" The silver haired man answered, with a hand on his head.

"I suppose?" I asked, not understanding why he said so as if he was asking himself. "Why do you say that?"

"We found Robin today in a field." Lissa explained me. "And it looks that he doesn't remember very much, except that he is a master tactician, and knows swordsmanship and magic."

" _Magic?"_ I asked myself _"So there's magic in this world? Very interesting. But I don't think that it can surpass the Madan Ryu's magic"_

"So, Robin." Chrom started again. "What should be our next moves?"

The tactician closed his eyes and started thinking, we remained there, silent for a couple of seconds. He then opened his eyes again, and told us the plan:

"Probably we should return to our previous location before we came to help him." Robin explained, pointing at me. "From what we can tell, around here there aren't more bandits, however, we didn't finish exploring our last location. So… If there are more bandits, they will be probably there."

"Hmmm… I see." Chrom said, then turning to see me again. "So, what can you do?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"We've just met recently, I have to know what you capable of are so Robin can put you in a position that helps everyone here." He explained.

"Well…" I began while looking away. "I know some of swordsmanship. I'm not exactly a master, but thanks to it I managed to defeat those guys back there." I knew that I was lying, it was thanks to GekiRyuKen who continued in my hand that I managed to defeat those outlaws.

"That's an odd sword that you have." Chrom mentioned, looking at GekiRyuKen's particular design.

"Well, yes." I answered. "But don't look as if it wasn't a great thing, it's a very good sword."

"Very well." He then turned to Robin. "What should we do with him?" Chrom asked.

"If what he said it's true…" Robin started while moving towards me. "…Then I think that the best position would be with Lissa. We would have to go in front…" He continued while pointing at himself, Chrom and Frederick. "And he would go in the back, protecting Lissa from any harm."

"Do you have something to say?" Chrom then asked me.

"It sounds logical." I responded. "With what I'm capable of I find it the best option, since I don't think that going in front would be a good idea." Go in front… I would be probably dead before I knew it.

"Are you sure that we should bring him with us milord?" The heavy knight asked. Why do I have the feeling that he doesn't like me being in the group?

"He already said that he wouldn't go away Frederick." Chrom told him. "And anyways, I can tell that he won't betray us, he has saved Ylisean lives already."

"If you say so milord." The knight answered.

"If no one has more to say, then let's go." Chrom commanded, the others following him and finally I also began following him, but a little behind of the group so I could talk a little with my sword friend.

"Hey." I whispered to GekiRyuKen. "What was the magic source that you felt before?"

" _The magic signature came from that staff that cured you."_ He answered, with voice as low as possible.

"So, that was magic?" I asked him.

" _Yes companion."_ He explained to me.

"Magic that heals up people…" I said. "Pretty interesting."

"Hey, Kaze!" Lissa said to me, taking me out of my troughs. "You're starting to get fall behind!"

"Ah, I'm sorry." I apologized before going after them.

* * *

 **Sometime later:**

We continued walking for some minutes, now finding ourselves where the 'Shepherds' were before they came to me. The constructions, fruits, vegetables and other products that were on the floor told me that this was the market of the town.

" _Watch out boy."_ GekiRyuKen said to me suddenly, in a low voice as before.

"From what?" I asked him in low voice.

" _I'm detecting some magical signatures around here"_ He explained to me _"Knowing that people's capable of using magic in this world, you should know of what I'm talking of."_

This wasn't good, the bandits must have been preparing to ambush to us. The question is…How the hell I'm going to tell them about the ambush with them trusting me? If I said something, they would think that I was working with the bandits. And I know that they won't believe my story of how I know it because of a talking sword that was capable of detecting magical signatures!

I continued thinking in this when we heard a laughter, an evil laughter, once we detected that it was coming from the other side of a small bridge that was near, we ran to find the one who was laughing, there, in the other side of the bridge, was a bandit, I knew what was the meaning of this, and it wasn't good.

Everyone took their respective weapons, me and Lissa behind the others, this wasn't going to end well.

"Only one?" Chrom asked confused.

"What? Scared sheepy?" The bandit mocked at us.

"This has ended!" Chrom declared. "You're at disadvantage, get out of here and never come back! Or we will have to do this in the bad way!" He said while pointing at him with his sword.

"Disadvantage?" The ruffian asked before letting out an evil laugh. "Take a better look around you again sheepy." The ruffian said while multiple bandits started coming out from below the bridge, some others coming from behind the bandit and others coming from their hideouts in the market that we passed, trapping us. After all of them finalized moving, we counted a total of 20 bandits. "Now, who's the one at disadvantage boy?" He asked before letting out another laugh.

"Dammit!" Chrom cursed. "It was a trap."

"Why I'm not surprised?" I asked myself while preparing a stance to fight.

"Robin, any ideas for this situation?" Chrom asked the tactician, while the bandits slowly started moving toward us.

"Sorry Chrom, but this surpasses anything I have." Robin excused himself. "For now, the best we can do is stay together in a square formation with Lissa in the center." He told us while we followed his orders.

"I guess that this is the end for you, sheep." The bandit leader said to us, his bandits slowly getting near us more and more.

" _Think Kaze, there's to be a way to get out of this one."_ I said to myself, trying to think about something that helped us getting out of this one. It was then, when I got a crazy idea, well, I wasn't exactly sure if it was even going to work, but I had to try at least, shouldn't I?

I relaxed myself and dropped my stance, and then, I moved one feet forward, the bandits and my companions put their eyes on me after they observed what I was doing.

"Kaze, what are you doing?" Chrom asked me.

"Don't worry, I have this one covered." I told him with a small smirk, while the four of them saw me wondering what I was trying to do.

"Have you suddenly gotten mad boy?" The bandit leader asked me, with a grin in his face like if he was going to explode on laughing in any moment.

"Probably." I said to them with a malicious smile in my face, then, I took GekiRyuKen and put him straight in front of me, then, I took the golden section of the handle and lifted it up, GekiRyuKen's mouth opening, showing a certain spot in that part.

" _What do you think that you're doing?"_ GekiRyuKen suddenly asked me, surprising everyone after seeing that he talked.

"W-What, I-It talks!" Lissa said, surprised.

"Wha-What the heck…?" Chrom asked, also surprised by the sudden talking of the sword.

"Wait a moment… That voice, it was the same one as before" Robin noticed. "It was that sword?"

The bandit leader and his boys also watched surprised, but it was just for a few seconds before he talked. "If you think that simply because of that sword talking we will lower the guard, then let me tell you that you're wrong buddy." The bandit leader said, however I ignored him and responded the talking sword.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked GekiRyuKen. "I will have to do that."

" _What you're trying to do it's dangerous."_ He told me. _"I haven't selected you, and if you do this, then I can't guarantee you anything."_

"Still…" I continued. "If I try it I won't lose anything." After saying that, I took the RyuKen key, everyone seeing the strange hexagonal object in my hands. "And also… It's not as if I had better options."

After saying those last words, I pressed a button in the key, causing the shaft of the key pop up.

" **RyuKen Key."** I said before inserting the key on the spot and twirled it, putting it in position.

" **Activate!"** I pulled down the golden section of the handle, this time with wing like appendages that swung out of GekiRyuKen.

For some seconds, nothing unusual happened, and everyone staring at me, not understanding what was all of this, until blue light enveloped GekiRyuKen's blade, everyone looking in awe at the particular event, knowing what was about to happen, I lifted the sword upwards with my right hand.

" **GekiRyu Henshin!"** After I announced this, I brought down GekiRyuKen with both hands until it was straight in front of me, then, a blue energy Chinese like dragon surged from the blade and flew upwards, surprising everyone.

"Wha-What the…!?" One of the bandits asked in panic.

"Is that a dragon?" Robin asked, also surprised.

"What's the meaning of this?" Chrom exclaimed, looking in awe.

"Wha-What kind of sorcery is this." Frederick asked.

The dragon stopped over me a few feets in the air, it let out a roar before he flew back to me, enveloping me in blue light.

Then, the light died down, and everyone now saw me, surprised, in a strange set of armor for them, but not for me, the shoulder pads, the under suit, the helmet, the gauntlets, everything, it was just as I saw them.

Now I was Ryukendo, in my Madan swordsman style.

" _So…You actually managed to henshin into Ryukendo?"_ GekiRyuKen suddenly asked me, not allowing me to enjoy the moment as I would like.

"It looks like that." I simply said while looking at him. Then I turned to see the others, no one believing what they were seeing.

"Wha-What is this kid?" One of the bandits asked.

"What… Has Kaze done?" Lissa asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't say for sure sis." Chrom answered while looking with curiosity.

"Wh-Who are you!?" The bandit leader asked, angry, while pointing his axe at me. I simply stared at him, before thinking in an answer.

" _Born with the light, the dragon fang!"_ I started. _"Smashing the demons in the darkness!"_ Then I pointed GekiRyuKen at the sky. _**"Ryukendo!"**_ Then I did the same pose as Kenji in the show. _**"Raijin!"**_

"Ryukendo?" Robin asked.

"No idea, we neither have heard about this." Chrom told the white haired tactician.

No one said a word after this, the only sound that could be heard was the one of the wind passing by, until the leader spoke:

"He-he-he." The bandit leader laughed, breaking the silence. "I have to admit that you did a good spectacle kid. But do you really think that you're going to be capable of fighting against all of us?" He asked me with an evil grin on his face, now all the bandits focusing on me.

"I won't know if I don't try, you know?" I answered him while seeing all the bandits around me. "I may not be Kenji, but if I'm at least half of what he was, then I think that I will handle this right." I immediately took a stance, ready to engage them in any moment.

"All yours boys!" The leader ordered, they started approaching me, weapons at ready to fight.

" **Now, count up your sins!"** I said while pointing at them with my left hand, imitating a certain hard (half)-boiled detective catchphrase before charging at them.

The first one charged at me, but I moved faster and slashed him across the chest before he could do anything, sending sparks from the hit. Another one then approached from the right, I blocked his attack with GekiRyuKen before crouching down, evading an attack from a second bandit at my left, immediately after that, I did a circular slash, hitting both of them in their legs.

I got up just in time to move to the right, evading an attack from another one, before going to the offensive, quickly hitting him with a horizontal slash at his side, then I blocked two more attacks of another brigand with the sword and counterattacking with a horizontal slash which was soon followed by a diagonally upwards, however I couldn't defend myself from a hit of the first one, which managed to stay up even after I attacked him, sparks flew from the hit.

" _I may have the armor, but it still hurts a lot."_ I thought as I kicked the bandit in the stomach, sending him back, then I jumped in the air and hit him with a vertical slash.

"Gotcha!" One of the bandits exclaimed, I turned to see him and saw that he was carrying some strange robes and one of those tomes in hand, remembering the dream, and having GekiRyuKen in hand, I knew what I had to do.

He aimed at me with his hand, runes appearing around him and finally shooting a fireball at me, I simply put GekiRyuKen in front of me to protect myself, the spell having no effect.

"What!?" The Bandit exclaimed in surprise.

"Good try." I said. "But not enough." Then I approached him and delivered a powerful slash across the chest, he exclaimed in pain before going down.

Without help, I dispatched 7 of the bandits, the rest regrouped with their boss after I showed what I was capable of.

" _This is much more than what I was expecting, I feel amazing."_ I thought. _"But I lost some stamina out there, and I still have more bandits to fight."_

"What should we do boss?" One of the outlaws asked, all of them looking at me.

"Continue attacking boys, even he can't defeat all of us." The boss ordered, the ruffians simply followed his orders and began coming at me again.

"Ok, then, it looks that it's time for round 2." I said to myself, preparing again to continue fighting. One of the bandits charged at me, I was ready to evade the attack but before he could reach me, a thunderbolt hit him, and fell to the floor right before me.

I turned back, and there was Robin, his hand pointing forward and with his tome in the other hand, before I reacted, Chrom ran forward and landed a diagonal slash at another bandit that was moving towards me, and finally, Frederick charged with his horse and impaled another one with his lance, Lissa began moving towards us along with Robin.

"Have you forgotten that you aren't alone in this one?" Chrom asked me.

"Yeah, sorry for that one." I apologized. "I could really use some help right now."

"We may not know who you are, or what have you exactly done." He started again while looking at my Ryukendo armor. "But this is our people who we are fighting for, so we won't stay behind in this one, even if you could single handle them."

"Well, I cleaned the way a little." I mentioned. "So, we should handle them with no problems now."

"I'm ready when you are milord." Frederick said to Chrom.

"I'm also ready to end this." Robin said while discarding his tome and taking a sword.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" I asked them before we let out a battle cry and charging towards them. The bandits also charged in response.

Frederick went towards and stabbed one of them with his lance, then his horse jumped back, evading another bandit's attack. Chrom followed behind, impaling another with his sword, before he blocking the attack of another ruffian from the right, Robin followed them, engaging another bandit, I moved then, jumping in the air and flying kicking the closest bandit in the chest, making him back some feet, then turning to the left just in time to block another incoming attack from a bandit and then slashing the other bandit in the chest.

Chrom blocked another attack from the bandit and then jumped back, before jumping high in the air and realizing a vertical slash, the outlaw screamed in pain as he going down. Robin moved to the right, evading another slash from the brigand's axe, and then quickly slashing him at the side with his sword. Frederick for his side, finished the other bandit immediately after evading his last attack, slashing him diagonally with the head of the lance.

"Grrrrr!" The bandit groaned. "I don't care if I fall here! I WILL TAKE THIS DAMN KID DOWN EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING THAT I DO!" He declared, as he, and 5 more bandits charged directly after me.

"Watch out!" Robin warned me.

"Don't worry about me!" I assured him before turning towards the bandit boss. I quickly opened GekiRyuKen's mouth again and spun the Madan Key holder before taking a new key.

" **Final Key!"** I said while pressing the button on the key, the shaft appearing, then I inserted it in the spot and rotated it, before pulling down the golden section of the handle, closing GekiRyuKen's mouth and activating the key.

" **Activate!"** I exclaimed, the blade glowing in blue energy.

" _ **Final Break!"**_ GekiRyuKen announced. The Bandits continued on their charge, all of them ready to attack with their axes.

" **GekiRyuKen Madan Slash!"** When all of them reached me, I did a great swing, that hit all of them and sent them flying, their weapons and armors being damaged in the process.

"Embrace the darkness, and sleep." I said, while doing a quick move with the sword. Now, if I was right, Chrom and the others should have ended with the few remaining bandits. I turned to them, seeing the bandits on the floor I knew the battle was finally over. However there was something more, and it could be easily seen, since it was written all over their faces, they looked at me in awe.

"I-Incredible!" Chrom exclaimed.

"He only needed one slash to end with those ones!" Robin mentioned, more calm than the others, but still surprised.

"What else do you guys think that he can do?" Lissa asked in curiosity, but receiving no response from the others.

"If you guys want to know, then I will explain it." I told them while I moved towards them, undoing the transformation and GekiRyuKen returning to his amulet form and placing him on my belt, after doing this however, my legs began shivering and I began feeling very tired, the transformation really did a number to my body, so I sat down in the floor to catch my breath.

" _You also owe me an explaination."_ GekiRyuKen told me.

"Do I?" I asked him.

" _You obviously know of me and the Madan keys."_ He stated. _"You also know about my previous user, his pose and catchphrase. How is that you can know about all of this since all of it was a secret?"_

…Great! Apart from explaining that I was from another world, now I also had to explain to my "partner" how that is I knew about him, the keys and everything related to the city of Akebono and that practically he was a character of a fictional world from where I came from. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have said nothing back in the forest about this day don't getting weirder, because by how the things are right now, this has become an even more weird day.

"Alright, I will tell you everything I know." I told them. "And if you were so friendly, you could come here since I can't move right now." After saying that, I scratched the back of my head and began telling them the whole story.

* * *

 **Sometime later:**

"Another world!?" Lissa asked in surprise. "Are you for serious!?"

"I know that you guys won't believe what I'm telling you." I told them while letting out a small laugh. I told them all the thing about me coming from a different world or dimension, and how I came here, but I didn't told them everything, the dream that I had where Robin and Chrom were, those strange visions and that strange woman I decided that it would be better not tell them about that, and also, I haven't told them about GekiRyuKen and the Madan warriors yet. "However, even if you can't believe it, it's true. I come from a different world."

"Do you have any prove to say that and that you haven't gone mad?" Frederick asked.

"Well, first of all, where I come from, practically there doesn't exist kingdoms already." I responded. "And also, seeing the low technological advance here, already says to me that this is not my world. Also, my backpack hasn't changed, so you can already see that it's not what you would call normal."

"If what you say it's true…" Chrom began. "Then how did you came here?"

"Frankly, I don't know." I half-lied. "I don't know if there's even a chance of getting back home."

"Now, the other thing that you haven't explained us yet…" Chrom pointed. "Is what that sword and armor is."

" _Also, if you're going to explain what I am, I think it would be better if you also explained to me how is that you know about everything related to me."_ GekiRyuKen suggested.

"What's he referring to?" Robin asked.

"You see, even when I know about him, he doesn't know about me." I explained. "We actually met just today."

"Then, how is that you know of him?" Chrom asked. "From what I can say, you have a lot of experience about how use that armor and sword."

"I have my ways." I told him. "However, I'm not going to talk about it with you. Only GekiRyuKen has that right since he deserves to know, and anyways, if I told you, you guys wouldn't believe me since it's even crazier than what I've already told you. And about you." I pointed at GekiRyuKen. "I will tell you later and in private, all right?"

 _"As you want."_ The talking sword responded.

"Well, leaving that at aside..." Chrom continued. "You still have to explain us what you did back there."

"Right." I answered. "You see, it's a large story, so, I will tell you guys the short version. GekiRyuKen here is a sword as you guys know, but you must know that he was originally a human." I explained.

"A human!?" Everyone asked in disbelief.

"Yes, anyways." I continued. "He was one of three warriors of legend that fought a Demon with the name of DaiMaOu and his followers, the Jamenga, in the past. However the demon was incredibly powerful, and unfortunately, even when he obtained the power to defeat it, his comrades didn't, and since it was needed the power of the three to deal a final blow, he couldn't defeat him. So he used the power he obtained to reduce the demon into an egg, and at the same time he fused himself and his two friend with entities known as the dragons of light, becoming what was known as the Madan Ryu Cores with the objetive to help future generations to defeat this demon. Years later, people from a secret corp. called S.H.O.T found the Madan Ryu's as they called them, and with the advances of technology and some magic, they created the system that you see here."

"So, who was this previous user your friend was talking about?" Chrom asked, interest in his face. "And also, you told us about three warriors, what about those last two?"

"Kenji was the partner of GekiRyuKen before he came here, you see." I continued. "He was a simple guy who arrived into the town that become the principal minus energy source of the Jamenga. Minus energy it's made from all the bad thoughts and actions of the people, they were using it with the hope to revive DaiMaOu. Continuing, Kenji was chosen by GekiRyuKen to become Ryukenko, and thanks to him and the other two warriors, Ryugunou and Ryujinou, finally defeated the Jamenga and ended with DaiMaOu, restoring the peace in the world, and also saying their final goodbyes in the end." I finished. "So, that's everything I can tell you about both of us that I can tell you."

"Well, that was an interesting story." Chrom commented.

After he said that last thought, I turned to see GekiRyuKen on my belt.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" I asked him.

 _"I am practically in the same ones as you."_ He answered. _"Even I don't know how to move between different worlds, and also you're actually the only one capable of using my powers. So, I'm gonna have to stick with you, at least for now."_ The way he said it told me that he didn't like the idea of being with me, taking account how he wasn't with his original wielder, and I had a lot to learn, I wasn't that surprised. _"But don't think that I have already accepted you. I'm only doing this because I don't have more options right now."_

"Well, letting that aside, I could ask you the same question." Chrom pointed me. "What do you plan to do now?"

"That's a good question." I responded. "I have nowhere to go, and also I don't have food nor water… So I'm in a good problem right now." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Well, I wanted to give you a proposition." He told me, which made me to turn towards him and listened." You and Robin are no helpless victims, that's for sure, but also you saved Ylissean lives, and my heart says that's enough." He told us while looking at me and Robin.

"Are you sure about this milord?" Frederick asked him while looking at me and Robin.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use some people with their talents." He answered. "We have brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us losing such an able tactican and warrior?" He then turned towards us. "So, how about it? Will you guys join us?"

"I would be honored." Robin answered, Chrom then turning towards me.

"It's not as if I…No, we had better options." I said before looking at GekiRyuKen at my belt. "And anyways, to save lives was the objective of GekiRyuKen, so, I think that we will also go with you guys. However, you mustn't abuse of our power, that's the last thing that we would want."

"Don't worry, you have my word." He assured.

"Anyways." Frederick took the word. "Did you notice milord? The brigands spoke with a plegian accent."

"Plegian?" I asked in confusion.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor." Chrom explained. "They send small bands into our territory hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa commented, sadness in her face. "Totally innocent, totally helpless…"

"They do have us milady:" Frederick said. "Shepherds to protect the sheep.

" _So that's the reason behind their name? Interesting and ingenious."_ I thought in my head.

"Do not be swept up in your anger." Frederick continued. "It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know…" She answered. "Don't worry. I will get used to all this."

With this last talk ended, one of the villagers approached us.

"Milord, please! You must stay for the night." He said. "We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir." Frederick told him. "And no doubt your hospitality would be grand…" I have to say it, up to this point I thought that he would gladly accept the offer, however what he said next surprised me. "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me." Lissa started without realizing what Frederick had said. "Medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply… Wait…" She stopped on her tracks only when she noticed what was happening. "What!? We're not staying!?" She asked in surprise as she turned towards the heavy knight. "But Frederick, it's nearly dark." I have to say it, she didn't look very excited of the idea of sleeping out.

I won't complain, I have camped before, however something told me that whatever I had done before would be very different compared to what we were about to do.

"When night falls, we'll camp." He responded, for the amusement of the lady. "Eat off the land…" Ok, that was going to be new for me. "Make our beds of twigs and the like." Alright, it's confirmed, the times I have camped were very different from what we were about to do. "I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this.'"

" _Backfired!"_ I thought after hearing those last words, oh the cruel irony.

"Frederick, sometimes I hate you." Lissa mentioned to the knight in annoyance.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Robin mentioned.

"Yeah, well 'stern' is one name for it." Lissa said. "I can think of a few others!"

"Frederick only smiles when he is about to bring down the axe." Chrom added.

"Duty noted." Robin responded.

"Ahem." Frederick coughed, trying to catch our attention. "You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize." Chrom responded.

Robin and I simply laughed at the situation.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever." Started again the heavy knight. "Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right." Chrom responded, before turning towards me, Robin ad Lissa. "Ready to go guys?" He asked to both Robin and me. "The capital isn't far."

"Lead the way 'captain.'" I answered before all of us turned and prepared to leave.

In that moment I didn't know what the future had to offer me, but I was sure about something: Whatever it was, my life had just taken an unexpected turn...

Hopefully, it wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the beginning of this story. Something I would like to comment, since I didn't mention before, is that English is actually my second language, so, if you pointed any grammatical errors and writing tips, it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Alphazero524 disconnecting...**

 **Updated: 19-04-2019**


	3. New Threats and Old Enemies

**A/N: Hello everyone, here alphazero524 with a new chapter of a dragon warrior's awakening. Sorry for not updating sooner, but until the inspiration hit me, I couldn't finish this chapter. Now then, should we begin the spectacle?**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: New threats and old enemies.**

* * *

We have been walking ever since we left the village, I won't deny it, I felt tired from the long walk. Right now, we were in the middle of a forest, and also, it was nighttime already.

"I told you- it's getting dark already." Lissa complained. "Ech! Now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-." Lissa didn't continue as she began to make sounds of disgust.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa." Chrom said, trying to cheer her up. "Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

Lissa simply spited as it looked that she swallowed an insect. "I think that I swallowed it, I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" She said while throwing her arms onto the air.

"We should probably think about food." Robin commented. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

My stomach glowed immediately after he said that, everyone looking at me. It doesn't surprise me, I haven't eaten anything since the morning when I left the house, although, now that I think about it, I wonder how the heck I didn't think about this until just right now.

"Somebody looks to be hungry." Chrom commented.

"Hehehe." I chuckled while scratching the back of my head. "I haven't eaten anything since I got out of my house." I explained. "I will eat anything while it's edible."

"Well, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Frederick said. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

* * *

 **Sometime later:**

Robin and Frederick went to hunt while Chrom and I helped to clear the campsite. I followed his indications since this was far different from what I had done before, Lissa simply stayed in the site while we continued doing our part of the job.

" _Hey, you."_ GekiRyuKen suddenly started while I was gathering some firewood, I gently placed my load on the floor and then turned to take him off of my belt with my hand and placing him in front of me. _"You promised that you were going to explain me how is that you knew so much about S.H.O.T and us when we were in private. Right now we are alone, so you don't have excuses to not tell me right now."_ He pointed.

I thought about it for a couple of seconds before I answered him:

"Alright, I will tell you. You see, the reason why I know so much about you and the others, it's because where I come from, you're a fictional character." I told while scratching the back of my head a little.

" _Fictional character?"_ He asked me, surprised.

"Yes." I simply responded. "You were a character of a show that I saw, that's everything. There's not very much mystery, so, that's all that I can tell you."

" _Then, if what you said it's true…"_ He started again. _"How is that we have ended in this situation?"_

"Even I don't know." I answered. "I was simply going to a convention you see. Then I found this weird cloaked guy that guided me here, and when I got here, I had you and the first set of keys that you and Kenji used."

GekiRyuKen simply took some seconds before answering me:

" _I was waiting for a better answer than the one you gave me, you know?"_ He commented. _"But since it looks that there's no way to get out of this place as we would like, we will have to remain together for now."_

"So, right now we're partners, I suppose?" I asked him.

" _Call it as you want, 'partner'."_ He responded. _"You have some sword training I must say, but that won't be enough to win my respect."_

"As you want." I simply answered before placing him on my belt and taking again the firewood before setting off to the group again. "If I have to become better in swordsmanship, then I will do it! Did you heard me?" I asked to the talking sword, but without receiving a response while I continued walking back to the group.

"Finally." Chrom told me once I arrived. "What took you so long?"

"Just some words with talking sword over here." I responded, pointing at GekiRyuKen with my head. "Anyways, here is the firewood and… Wait a minute." I stopped as I saw something that really surprised me once I saw Robin and Frederick. "Is that a bear!?" I asked in shock.

Robin and Frederick had brought with them a bear of a great size, that's way more than what I was expecting, and also Lissa was looking in disgust at the poor animal to her dismay.

"Now, then." Chrom started while looking everything we had. "Should we begin?"

* * *

 **A little later:**

We were seated on the floor, disposed in a circular formation, the firewood, burning at the center. I must say that the bear meat had a smell that I didn't like, and I haven't eat bear before. But my stomach didn't let me simply put aside, so I didn't complain and took a bite. It had a very particular taste, and wasn't so bad, still, I would've liked to put some salt to the meat, but since I didn't have that, I continued eating it just like that.

Chrom munched some of his meat. "Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" He commented, that's when he noticed that his sister wasn't eating. "… What's wrong Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass…" She responded. "Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal that normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear!? You're meddling with the food chain." She reproached us. "Right Robin and Kaze?"

However, for her bad luck, we didn't pay any attention to her, and in the meanwhile, we continued eating our own respective meals.

"…Uh, Robin? Kaze?" She called, trying to catch our attention in an attempt of getting us on her side. Yet, we simply ignored her and continued eating.

Lissa let out a sigh before she mentioned: "I suppose that a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days."

"I suppose." I commented. "You won't think that I would go to sleep with an empty stomach, would you?"

"Just eat it Lissa." Chrom said, trying to convince her. "Meat is meat."

"Since when does meat smell like old boots!?" She asked us, complaining. "Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!"

"Just try to eat it." I told her. "You won't know how it tastes until you try it."

"He's right." Frederick supported me. "And anyways, every experience makes us stronger milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

"More like those we don't enjoy are the ones that makes us stronger." I corrected.

"I trust Kaze, but you Frederick?" She asked the knight. "If you say so, then, why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

I saw what she was pointing, and I have to say that she got a point, our heavy knight wasn't eating anything.

"Me?" He asked in surprise. "Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I…I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

I simply had to see the expression in his face and the way he was talking to tell that his answer was an invented one. He was a terrible liar.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa accused.

The dinner continued without another word, we ended eating and we immediately went to the bed. Sleeping on the ground and without a bed or even a futon… I haven't done this before so, it was strange for me, yet I had no more options right now and I couldn't complain, could I?

"Hey, GekiRyuKen." I called the sword right before I went to sleep.

" _What do you need now at this time?"_ He asked me, a little annoyed.

"Can you wake me up if you find something is wrong?" I asked.

" _Isn't that a logic answer?"_ He responded. _"Don't worry for that."_

"Okay, okay, I get it." I told him. "I'm going to sleep now."

I closed my eyes, and I only needed some time to finally falling asleep.

* * *

 **Time later:**

I felt a shock on my body that woke me suddenly, making me sit up in an alarmed way. When my vision cleared, I saw both Chrom and Lissa standing, the firewood at the center of our group was extinguishing by now.

"Kaze, are you alright?" Chrom asked me.

"Yes." I answered. "Did you guys wake me up?"

Chrom negated with the head.

"Then, what woke me up?" I asked.

" _Down here you fool!"_ GekiRyuKen exclaimed, making me turn to him.

"Was that shock really necessary?" I asked him.

" _Don't complain."_ He answered. _"Anything else would've taken a good time to wake you up. And anyways, you asked me to wake you up if I detected something off of place, don't you?"_

"So my intuition was right." Chrom mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in curiosity.

"I felt that something was amiss." He told me. "What your friend said made my suspicions clear. Something's off here, we will go to investigate."

"You weren't planning going without me, were you?" I asked before standing up. "It will be better if the three of us go just in case."

"It looks that you never change up your mind, you know that?" Chrom asked me.

"Well, I can't let that something happens to you after what you've made for me." I answered. "And if something happened, I think that Frederick would kill me for not going with you when I had the possibility."

They let out a little chuckle at my commentary.

"I suppose that would happen." Lissa said with a smile.

"Well then, let's get going." Chrom said before Lissa and I followed him into the deeps of the forest.

* * *

 **In another place of the forest:**

We walked around for some minutes before we stopped. We began looking around and listening to the sounds, but something was off of place as we said before, we couldn't see any animals, neither could we hear anything.

"It sure it's dark…And quiet." Lissa commented. "Where did the birds go?"

"Something's wrong here…" Chrom said.

"GekiRyuKen." I called. "Do you have an exact location or anything that explains what's happening here?"

" _There's a suddenly grow of magical energy in the place."_ He told us. _"But I can't tell…"_ He suddenly paused.

"GekiRyuKen?"I asked. "What happ…" I couldn't finish when all the place began shaking. "An earthquake?"

Lissa let out a panic scream. "Chrom!"

"Gods, what… Agh! What is this madness!?" Chrom asked. "Lissa, stay close!"

" _Now I understand, it's not in a specific place…"_ GekiRyuKen began. _"It's in the whole field!"_

"In the whole field!?" I asked in surprise. "Then…Oh gods! We have to get out of here!"

My suspicions proved true when I saw that some of the forest's trees began falling down, and for our bad luck, whatever was happening, was moving toward us.

Chrom and Lissa were hugging when Chrom told her: "Lissa, run."

Lissa simply stared at Chrom, not catching what her brother said.

"I mean it. Go!" He told her before she started running, both Chrom and I did a last look behind us before we also started running the hell away from our position.

The earth opened, forming cracks on the earth, and lava surging from the cracks, causing a lava wave, that moved towards us in our escape. Lava rocks were launched, and we continued running for the forest while trying to evade the melting rocks.

"Hey!" Chrom called us. "This way!" He pointed while moving to the left, we followed him and evaded just in time a rock that hit behind us.

We continued moving until we reached a safe zone from the fire rain that continued falling in the surroundings of the forest, a great part of it was in fire by now. We panted a little from the shock and the long run until GekiRyuKen warned us.

" _Don't drop your guard!"_ He told us, making us look to him. _"I sense another magical source, and its right in front of us!"_

"Guys, what IS that!?" Lissa asked us pointing to the front, and there we saw it, some light particles gathered in a part of the sky, forming some kind of portal, with an eye-like design, and zodiacal symbols moving around it.

The portal shined a little more, as something went out of it, falling to the floor some meters away from us. What came out from the portal were some kind of zombie-like creatures, with purple skin and entirely red eyes, they wore some kind of barbaric armor, bare chest, and had axes in hand, after they stood up they placed their eyes on us, and those red eyes told us one thing: They weren't here to make friends, and they would kill everything that stood in their way.

" _I'm detecting dark magic emissions from them."_ GekiRyuKen commented us. _"These aren't normal enemies, be careful."_

"Lissa, you'd better stand back." Chrom told her while taking his sword as she simply nodded.

"Let's do this then." I told myself while drawing GekiRyuKen from my belt. **"GekiRyuKen!"** I exclaimed, thus transforming him into his sword form and ready for battle.

The two monsters roared before charging towards us, Chrom, for his side, quickly slashed at one of the incoming monsters after sidestepping, evading the hit. The one that charged against me tried to hit me with his axe doing a vertical chop, a move that I blocked rising my sword and blocking with it in a horizontal way. Unfortunately for us, the one that attacked Chrom looked as if the slash did nothing to him and turned his head nearly in 180 degrees in an inhuman way before attacking the swordsman again with a horizontal chop that he blocked in time with his sword, in my case, I tried to push the monster away, yet, the great strength that he had made impossible for me to do it.

" _What are you doing you fool?"_ GekiRyuKen asked me. _"Kick him away!"_

I simply followed the talking sword orders, and kicked him away, then I went with a straight stab that trespassed the monster's chest. In Chrom's case, he managed to push him away right before he tackled him, making the monster fall to the floor, situation that he took advantage of by jumping high into the air and going down with a downwards stab to the monster chest, both creatures dissipated in a dark purple mist.

However we didn't notice a third one that slowly advanced towards the blonde priest who let out a panic scream: "Lissa!" We called.

Lissa was moving back, until she found her back against a rock that blocked the patch, and found herself trapped without being capable of doing anything. The creature raised its axe, going for a death brow, fortunately for us, she was saved for a new figure that suddenly appeared, blocking the incoming attack with its sword.

Both Chrom and I stopped in our tracks after we saw the figure that saved Lissa, and…Wait a moment…I recognize that figure, it's the one that I saw in the vision running towards the portal! But, who's he? And what's he doing here?

"Help!" He called, snapping both of us from our thoughts, as Chrom nodded with a "Right." Then Charging with his sword prepared to the monster for the back and let out a battle cry, drawing the monster attention. Taking the advantage, the man who saved Lissa stood up and slashed the monster at the same time Chrom did in the opposite direction, the monster stood in place for a second, until he dissolved in that dark mist as the ones before.

Lissa got up from where she was and looked to the swordsman, who put his sword back into its pouch as Chrom walked behind him.

"Quite an entrance." He commented. "What's your name?" He asked as the man simply gave us a look with his masked face and responded with nothing but silence.

We continued like that for some seconds, until a sound of a running horse snapped us out of our thoughts as we saw both Robin and Frederick appearing behind us.

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick called immediately. "Are you hurt?"

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa exclaimed with a shocked expression as we saw the scene in front of us. The monsters that Chrom, the masked man and I killed weren't the only ones. In front of us, between the trees of the forest, we could see a large group of the same monsters, ready to kill.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" The silver haired tactician asked.

"I don't think so Robin." I responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They're not from Ylisse." Chrom told us. "I promise both of you that." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"No one is injured, then?" Frederick asked, returning to the original subject. "Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa pointed. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be…" Yet, she couldn't continue when she noticed certain fact. "Hey, where did he go?" She asked, seeking for him.

"We can worry for him later." Frederick told us with his typical stern look. "AFTER we put these…things…to the blade. Eyes open now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"Right." Chrom supported. "Robin." He called. "The command it's yours."

"Alright." He answered, before he noted certain fact of the battlefield. "Hmm… Are those…"

"Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick finished.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible." He proposed. "No doubts they will offer distinct advantages in battle."

" _Be careful!"_ GekiRyuKen commented us. _"This forest must be replete of those things! Keep your eyes wide open!"_

"Okay." I responded with a smile on my face. "If we're going to fight a whole group of those things, then let's go with everything we have!" Said this, I took GekiRyuKen by the golden section of the handle and pulled it up, thus opening GekiRyuKen's mouth.

" **GekiRyuKen! RyuKen Key."** The shaft of the key popped up, right before I inserted it in the spot and spun it, putting it in position.

" **Activate!"** I pulled down the golden section of the handle, closing GekiRyuKen's mouth, as wing-like appendages swing out of the sword sides and the blade glowed in a blue light.

" _ **Change!"**_ GekiRyuKen announced. _**"Ryukendo."**_

Then, I lifted the sword upwards.

" **GekiRyu Henshin!"** I announced as I brought down the sword with both hands until it was right in front of me in a parallel position, as a blue energy-made, Chinese-like dragon flew high into the air and let out a roar, as it then flew down onto me, as I shone in blue light before I appeared fully transformed.

" **Ryukendo! Raijin!"** I exclaimed as I did the usual pose and prepared myself for the fight.

"Wow! It doesn't matter's that I've seen that transformation before. It still looks great!" Lissa commented.

"We're ready for the upcoming battle." I told them before turning to Robin. "So, Robin. What are we gonna do?"

"Lissa." He called. "As always, stay back and keep yourself away from those monsters." He said as she simply nodded.

"Frederick, Kaze." He called us as we looked to him. "You will be our front guard, Frederick is the physical one, and from what I saw and hear, I can tell that with that armor you have a great magic resistance, am I right Kaze?" He asked me.

"You're right." I responded.

"Then if you find any mages you know what to do." He told me. "And protect Frederick from any magical attack."

"As you command" I responded while I did a thumbs up with my left hand.

"Chrom." Robin pointed next. "Stay near Lissa and protect her from those things." Then, he took out his tome. "I will make sure no mage gets near you in the case Kaze misses one."

Chrom nodded as we moved then, towards the incoming battle.

As Robin suggested, Frederick and I went first while he, Chrom and Lissa covered our backs. Yet, we didn't have to walk very much until some of the monsters started attacking us.

One of the monsters attacked me with an axe in a surprise attack, but I managed to react fast enough to block the attack as he continued launching multiple slashes with his weapon, which made me block all his hits fast and precise so no one hit me until I found an opening. I crouched a little and moved forward as I launched a slash to his right side, causing the creature to collapse. However I didn't have time to celebrate as another one approached me with a downwards slash, I quickly rolled to the left and tried to hit him with a horizontal slash, he blocked my attack raising his axe in time as we continued with our weapons locked trying to overpower the other, I did then a roundhouse kick that sent the monster out of balance before launching a direct slash to head as another one dissipated into black mist.

Frederick, for his side, charged directly against another of the monsters, as he impaled it with his lance before the creature could do anything, and then used the tip of the lance to slash at another one at his right as both creatures ceased of exist.

Robin reacted fast and struck a charging one with his thunder spell making the creature fell down, then jumped backwards to avoid another attack from the charging creatures and then quickly dispatched it with his thunder. He saw another one charging from his right, discarding the tome he took out his sword to block a diagonal slash from the creature, and then doing a spin in a 360 degree motion, slashing the creature, but it didn't end there, as the tactician had to block another slash from the creature. He eventually moved back and stopped applying force into the sword making the creature lose its balance, moment he used to stab the creature with his sword.

Chrom simply blocked an incoming slash, and responded with one of his own, and since the creature moved back from the impact, he slashed it again, this time with an upwards slash, thus killing it.

"Seriously, you weren't lying about this place being plagued of these creatures!" I told GekiRyuKen while I saw the rest of my comrades fighting more of the zombie-like monsters.

" _Don't complain!"_ GekiRyuKen told me. _"As I told you, that was just a first wave, there are still more out there!"_

"Great…This it's really going to be a long night." I mentioned, beginning to get slightly tired from all the show I was in, I then turned my head and saw another one of the creatures approaching. This one was pretty different however, since I saw that he wasn't dressed as a "Berserker" like the others and was wearing light clothes, with a pouch on his back… And a bow in hand, with an arrow charged, and that was aiming at…

"Chrom!" I quickly called him as he turned his head to see me as I pointed where the archer was. He managed to move out of the way, yet, the arrow missed his target by mere millimeters, Robin quickly reacted and responded with a thunder that dispatched the evil creature.

"Now it happens to be different types of those monsters!?" I complained as Robin fired a second thunder against another of the archer monsters, just before a new monster attacked me with great speed, and, in place of an axe, this one was wearing a sword, I wasn't capable of react in time and it sent me a powerful slash, sending sparks from my armor.

I quickly recovered to block another of the monster swordsman slashes with GekiRyuKen, now that I saw it, this one looked much more as a samurai of Japan, yet, the robes, and the sword that it was brandishing couldn't be compared with the feudal era samurai. I managed to push him away, but it quickly recovered and charged at me with its sword trying to stab me, I managed to sidestep in the last second leaving itself wide open and quickly returned the favor going with an upwards slash, then spinning in 360 degrees to the left to finally send a powerful diagonally downwards slash as the beast died down.

Yet I couldn't celebrate as an archer pointed an arrow to me making me quickly move out of the way. The rest of the group continued dealing with more of the monsters as Frederick's horse jumped into the air (Something that surprised me because the horse was wearing heavy armor plates) and went down into one of the monsters with a powerful stab, Robin knocked out the axe of one of the monsters before stabbing it, killing the beast. And Chrom jumped into the air as he went down with a downwards slash against another monster, while Lissa was keeping herself away from the monsters. Seeing as they couldn't support me, more monsters were coming against me and I could not approach the archer I decided to use a different strategy, spinning the Madan Key holder and taking out a new key.

" **Knuckle Key!"** The shaft of the key appeared, I opened GekiRyuKen's mouth and quickly set the key into place.

" **Activate!"**

" _ **Summoning! Madan Knuckle!"**_ GekiRyuKen declared as the weapon began appearing over my right hand.

" **Come forth! Madan Knuckle!"** I declared as the weapon ended forming, I quickly opened it as blue sparks appeared on the weapon

As the monsters were approaching me, and the archer prepared another arrow, I quickly launched my counter:

" **Knuckle Spark!"** I did a punch in the air and the knuckle sent a powerful blue blast, which went towards all the beasts, killing all of them in a single attack.

"One trouble less." I said to myself as I then turned to see the rest of my teammates, seeing that they took care of the rest of the monsters, but then I saw one that went unnoticed and was approaching at the weaponless of the group from the back. "Lissa! Move out!" I cried, she saw the creature approaching and moved just in time out of the way as the monster slashed at her, I quickly prepared another knuckle spark and threw it at the creature, killing it immediately.

"Whoa!" Let out Lissa as she saw the recently attack, as I moved to meet the rest of the Shepherds.

"Milady, are you alright!?" Frederick asked immediately as he approached her as Lissa quickly assented. "Forgive me. I should have seen that coming." He apologized.

"You don't have to apologize Frederick." Chrom told the heavy knight. "We were too concerned about our attackers that we didn't took care of the back."

"Man, this things are really a pain in the ass." I commented. "How many more will we have to fight?"

" _That was just a first wave."_ GekiRyuKen told us. _"There's still a lot out of there, it will be better if we don't let our guards down."_

"Letting that aside…" Chrom began, trying to change the subject. "What's that new weapon of you Kaze?" He asked me taking a look at the Madan Knuckle.

"Another of the weapons that I have." I explained. "This thing launches powerful magic blasts that can go through the thickest armor." I said as I thought about the first time Kenji used it during the series, and launched a blast that damaged the thick train-like machine that Doctor Worm used at the beginning of the series.

"So, you are also a spellcaster?" Robin asked me.

"You can say that." I said since I knew that the Madan Knuckle could be used for both CQC and for distance attacks.

"What should we do now Robin?" Chrom asked the tactician, as he started thinking for our next plan.

"That's one of the abandoned forts, isn't it?" Robin asked, Frederick simply nodded.

"Let's take refuge there for some time." He suggested. "We have just cleaned one of their waves, but there's still even more out there, and I can say that all of us have some bruises." He ended as we saw ourselves, as all of us got some bruises and cuts during that last battle, I still can feel that hit the monster gave me.

"Say GekiRyuKen, are there any monsters nearby?" I asked the magic sword.

" _Don't worry for now."_ He responded. _"There aren't any of those monsters around here, but don't let your guard down anyways."_

"Got it." I simply responded and approached the others. "The area is safe for now." I told them. "Let's move before more of those things come."

* * *

 **Time later, inside the fort:**

We rested a little before continue with all this madness, Lissa was using her staff to heal our wounds, she had just finished threating me as I was the last one.

"And there you have." She commented as she stopped using the healing magic of her staff.

"Thanks." I responded as I felt better without that pain in my body.

"Is everyone alright again?" Chrom asked us as all of us nodded. "Okay then, let's continue with this!" He said as he moved out and we followed him.

" _Prepare yourselves!"_ GekiRyuKen suddenly advertised us. _"There are some of those things incoming!"_ We immediately took our weapons and prepared for more battle. I was already getting tired of all of this, thankfully the armor kept me in fighting shape, hopefully we wouldn't have to deal with this for much more time.

As we exited the small fort, one of those swordsman type monsters attacked Chrom which reacted fast, managing to block the attack from the monster while Robin prepared a thunder spell and launched it at the monster, making it stumble back, Chrom quickly took the opportunity and launched an overhead slash, decapitating the monster.

We didn't have time to celebrate as another one, this time one of those berserkers appeared from the trees, Frederick took the initiative this time, charging at the monster and stabbing it with its lance. Right after this, another one of the swordsman ones appeared and tried to stab me with its sword, but I didn't fell in the same attack again, I jumped back, to evade the hit, I quickly reacted and went with an attack of my own that the monster blocked with its sword, I then kicked it, dropping its guard, and soon followed with a stab, the light of its eyes died down as it dissipated.

Since a second later I noticed archers incoming, I re-summoned the Madan Knuckle and threw Madan Sparks, taking care of them with Robin's help. While I was doing this, another one, that was wearing medium armor, a big shoulder pad on the left shoulder and wielded a sword, suddenly tried to attack me from the back, I didn't notice it, if it wasn't for a certain one.

" _One incoming from the back!"_ GekiRyuKen exclaimed, which made me duck just in time to evade an overhead axe slash from the monster as I rotated in a 180 degrees motion, finding an opening I punched the monster in the chest with the Madan Knuckle, sending it flying towards another of the creatures.

"Rider Punch." I commented to myself with a small giggle.

" _What was that?"_ GekiRyuKen asked me at the sudden phrase.

"I will tell you other day." I responded. I then turned back again to see my comrades holding their own against the creatures when I saw another of those archers. I prepared to launch another attack against it when the creature was suddenly impaled by a lance, but this time it wasn't Frederick. When the creature finally dissipated, I could see a red-haired woman riding a horse that stood behind the creature, this one however, wasn't wearing heavy armor as Frederick.

"Captain Chrom!" She called. "Wait! I'm coming!"

" _Hmmm… So, is she also part of the Shepherds I suppose?"_ I thought since she knew Chrom.

"Agh, I knew that I shouldn't left'em." She mentioned as now she saw the rest of creatures with an angry face. "All right, you ash-face freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size second? I know the prefect spot for it: shoved right up your…" She, however, couldn't end what she tried to say when she was suddenly interrupted by a new face.

"Hold, milady!" The new guy said, he was wearing some noble clothes for what I can tell. Heck! Now that I think about it, he looked as a combination of Miles Edgeworth and Von Karma from Phoenix Wright. Let's just hope that he isn't like any of the two.

"Muh?" The cavalier asked as she turned to see the archer.

"Life may be long." The new guy started. "But attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust?"

Great! He isn't like those two prosecutors, but in place, we have just gotten ourselves a Casanova it appears!

"Leave war to the warriors, dear bird!" He continued. "A beauty such as you need wage only love."

"…The hell are you!?" The woman asked him with a sweat drop.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued?" He asked. "Of course you are- It's only natural. I'm myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi…" However, the flirter couldn't end when the woman interrupted.

"Sorry Ruffles- no time for this." She told the man. "Onward!" She said before moving towards us.

"Virion! … Er, my name. It's Virion" He finished as he noticed he was ignored. "W-Wait! Where are you going?"

Okay, he asked where she was going when it's obvious that we're in a battlefield and that we would be glad receiving some help? What happens to this guy?

"Pray, at least tell me your name!" He asked as the woman turned again towards him.

"I'm Sully." The woman answered. "And I'm a Shepherd." Well, my supposition of her being in the Shepherds was right after all.

"'Sully!'" He exclaimed. "How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly." He said with his typical smirk on his face. "Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

Okay, if I had been drinking water, I would have probably spitted it out, this guy has recently met that woman, and he is already asking her marriage? I wonder if I will find more people like this guy in this world, as if he wasn't rare enough.

"Will I what now?" The woman, Sully, as it was her name, asked confused. "Oh wait, I get it… This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face-that's the punch line."

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common." The archer known as Virion 'explained'. He still didn't get what the woman was trying to say. "So please…" He continued. "Don't feel pressured to answer a…" Yet, the man didn't end when the woman gave him one hell of a kick that sent him back.

"How's THIS for an answer!?" Sully asked with fury after kicking the flirter.

"OOF!" Virion let out. "G-Goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they…?" Virion mentioned after recovering. "P-Please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least!" The archer asked. "Mine is a cold, empty world without you! I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…"

Sully simply sighed "Fine… Anything to shut you up." She responded. "What? Stop staring at me like that!" She protested as they finally moved towards our group. However, during their little 'conversation' if it could be called that, we dispatched the horde, and I have to say, I was in complete disbelief at what I just saw, along with some of my companions.

"So…" Robin said, breaking the awkward silence. "Do you know her Chrom?"

"As you should have heard, she's Sully, and she's also a Shepherd." Chrom explained. "It looks that she saw us and came to help."

"And in the path, she got this guy following her." I added. "If he wasn't going after her from before."

"Sorry for the delay." Sully apologized. "Obviously, if it wasn't because OF A CERTAIN ONE." She said, putting emphasis on that last phrase.

"Letting that aside…" I continued. "We have gotten two new allies in this mess, and we have to include them on our formation."

"That's true." Robin responded.

"And who are white hair and… Weird armor guy?" Sully asked us and giving me a weird look.

"Those two are Robin and Kaze." Chrom explained. "They've just joined us today. Robin's acting as our tactician, Kaze… It's a particular case to say something."

" _I'm sorry, to interrupt but this talk it's over."_ GekiRyuKen said suddenly, surprising the two newcomers. _"There's more of them incoming."_ He advised.

"Did…Did that's sword just talk!?" Sully asked in disbelief.

"A talking sword!?" Virion asked, also surprised.

"There's no time to talk about this!" I told them as I turned to see the approaching horde, as every single one of us took our positions.

"Sully, help protect Lissa!" Robin instructed. "Virion, help to take down the archers!"

"As you wish, tactician." Virion simply replied as he bowed, right before taking his bow, taking an arrow and pulling the string, then he shoot it, immediately taking down an approaching one.

" _Alright, I have to take in count that probably he wasn't lying about knowing how to use that bow from what it seems."_ I thought, as one of the charging monsters went towards me, as I quickly slashed before it could attack, killing it immediately.

"Dammit! How many more of these things will we have to fight?" Chrom asked as he blocked a sword slash and quickly proceeding to counter-attack with two fast slashes that killed the monster.

"No time to complain milord." Frederick told, as he parried an axe slash with his own lance and quickly stabbed the creature in the chest.

" _Don't worry about that."_ GekiRyuKen told us as I moved to the right, evading another slash from a swordsman and then rolled forward to evade an overhead axe slash. _"If I'm right, this is the last group of these things."_ I quickly got up and stabbed the berserker, dispatching it, the swordsman was about to hit me, but was stopped because of an incoming arrow from our new archer, that ended with the life of the creature.

"Owe you one." I said to Virion as the archer then took two arrows, and used them to dispatch two other monsters as he then stared at me.

"No problem, warrior." He responded to me. "For am I, the archer of archers, I will proceed to dispatch every single one of these creatures." He ended his little speech, making me sweatdrop at what he just said. He quickly charged another arrow and shoot it, killing another one

"Let's just hope that you're right about what you said, GekiRyuKen." I told my partner, right before moving again towards the battle.

In the distance, Robin was launching multiple thunder spells towards our enemies, killing some of them, when one went too close, he quickly discarded his tome and took out his sword, blocking the attack, he then slashed at the creature, but the monster managed to block his attack, and answering with his own, as they crashed blades until they stopped on a weapons crash. Robin took the initiative and kicked the beast, as he approached and slashed at his enemy, this time it couldn't block as the creature was killed.

However another one charged him from his left, and Robin didn't have time to react, yet, but before the creature could hit him, I appeared and blocked the strike.

"Oh, no! You won't!" I exclaimed, as we had our weapons crashed. I managed to push him away as I then dashed forward, the creature, however, reincorporated fast and went with a horizontal slash with its axe, I managed to duck just in time as I continued moving forward and slashed the creature with my own attack.

"Thanks!" Robin thanked, as he took his thunder tome again and launched another thunder towards another monster, stunning him, as I took advantage of the moment and proceeded to decapitate it.

In other part, Sully was attacked by more of those monsters, he stabbed an incoming one with her lance, she then charged forward, stabbing another one. Finally, she changed the position of her lance, holding it upside-down, and stabbed another coming from her back.

"No, that wasn't going to happen." She said before the creature dissipated.

Back with me and Robin, we managed to end with the last ones, until another one of those monsters appeared in front of us.

This one was different however, it looked even more menacing than the other ones, he had darker skin than most of them, and his body was more monstrous, giving it an intimidating than the others.

The creature let out an intimidating roar before charging at us, Robin launched a thunder to the creature, yet, it seemed unaffected by the attack as it continued with its charge. I had to block his axe slash, in a weapon crash, there was when I felt it, this monster was stronger than the others, and it wouldn't go down that easy. He managed to overpower me and pushed me away, it didn't stop there as the creature went for a slash that, unfortunately for me, I couldn't block as I felt the power of the attack.

"That one… Hurt a lot more." I mentioned as I regained my composure and reacted quickly to block another attack, as Robin launched another thunder at the creature, this time, the creature stumbled back a bit, as I sent a fast slash that pushed it back.

"Time to finish this already!" I exclaimed as I opened GekiRyuKen's mouth and took the final key.

 **"Final Key!"** I then inserted the key and turned it, putting it on position as I then closed the mouth of the sword. **"Activate!"**

" _ **Final crush!"**_ GekiRyuKen declared as the blade was enveloped in blue energy as I charged at the creature, the others finished the rest of the monsters, and arrived just in time to see me doing the final attack.

" **GekiRyuKen! Madan Slash!"** I went forward with an incredibly powerful slash, the creature tried to protect itself by raising its axe, but it didn't matter as my attack destroyed the weapon and hit its objective, the monster only screamed in pain before it dissipated.

"Be embraced by the darkness, and rest in peace." I said as I then moved towards the rest of my companions, Virion and Sully had surprised faces as they were the new ones on the group ad this was the first time they saw me doing my finisher.

"Okay, what the hell are you?" Sully immediately asked me, with a fece of disbelief.

"That's a… Long story." I answered. "Anyways…" I changed of subject. "It looks that was the last one, isn't it, GekiRyuKen?"

" _I don't feel more of them right now."_ The magic sword answered. _"We have finished here."_

"Thanks to Naga." Lissa said, grateful that this thing concluded.

"I don't think anyone knows the answer." Robin began. "But, what the hell were those things?"

"We don't have idea either." Chrom responded. "We will have to report this after we reach the capital."

"I have a theory." I said as all of them stared at me. "GekiRyuKen, you said those things were made from magic, didn't you?"

" _That's right."_ GekiRyuKen answered. _"Whatever those things were, they were made from a dark magic power."_

"And how is that your sword knows that, Kaze?" Frederick asked.

"That's right, I never told you." I remembered as I didn't tell them another of GekiRyuKen qualities. "You see, GekiRyuKen's capable of sense magic sources that are near, so we can't deny it, those things were created from some magic source, and whoever did it, isn't planning anything good."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Virion interrupted. "But your friend here hasn't explained us what is that strange armor and talking sword that he possesses." He said referring to me

"I will tell you along the way, now it's not the moment to talk." I responded. "Anyways…" I wasn't capable of finish as something caught my attention, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, I suddenly stared at the sky, looking for something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Kaze? What happens?" Chrom asked as he noticed that I suddenly stopped.

"Something's coming." I said as I continued staring, and everyone pointed their heads in the same direction as I. "GekiRyuKen, you feel it too, don't you?"

" _Yeah, I'm feeling it too."_ The sword responded.

I saw something on the night sky, between all the smoke caused by the fire, it looked as a star, but it wasn't one, this thing was growing in size with the seconds as I noticed what it was.

"Meteor!" I exclaimed as the object continued approaching and surprised everyone as it finally impacted somewhere nearby, the ground shacked with the impact.

"What was that!?" Sully asked in surprise.

"Nothing good." I mentioned as the ground finally stopped moving.

"It's everyone alright?" Chrom asked after some seconds of silence.

"It looks like that." I said while looking at everyone unharmed, of what had just happened, if we talked about being completely 'unharmed', we weren't, all of us were full of bruises here and there, and all of them gotten after our fight with those creatures.

"It looks that Lissa will have some work to do now." Robin commented.

After some moments of calm, we left the recent event apart, and prepared for departing, Lissa, as Robin said, was taking care of all of us with her staff. While she was attending me however, I continued thinking about what happened, the others could have left it aside, but I couldn't, I knew that meteor meant problems and I just wished to be wrong.

"I have finished with you Kaze." Lissa told me as she simply smiled at me, but stopped when she saw that I wasn't paying attention. "Huh? Kaze?" She said, getting me out. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." I denied, but unfortunately, GekiRyuKen suddenly exclaimed.

" _Kaze! Magic sources detected!"_ He told me, I knew where this was going. _"And it isn't those things earlier."_

"What happens?" Chrom asked me as he took out his sword, preparing for incoming dangers. "More of those monsters?"

"No." I responded. "Something worst." I already knew what was happening as I turned and saw what it was coming

"Yee!"

"Yee! Yee!"

"Yee!"

When we saw what was approaching us, everyone in the group was confused, the creatures that were in front of us were mostly purple with some yellow lines around their body, they had small bat-like wings in the head, and a single red eye. Their right hand was replaced by a small Kris-like blades.

"What are those things!?" Frederick asked as he prepared his lance for a coming battle.

"The Tsukaima! The combatmen of the Jamenga, dammit!" I responded, as the creatures immediately charged us.

"Wait…" Robin tried to say, but unfortunately he was cut-off as one of the Tsukaima attacked him, Robin quickly blocked the attack with his sword and slashed the creature, sending sparks and dispatching it. "Didn't you told us this things were destroyed or something like that?"

"Yes, it was SUPPOSED that these things were defeated." I quickly answered putting emphasis in the 'supposed' word, while I was being attacked by another combatmen, I slashed it, and then proceeded to do an upwards diagonal slash at an incoming combatmen attacking by the left.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sully asked us confused as she stabbed one of the incoming ones with her lance and then slashing with the tip of the weapon at an incoming one from the right.

"Something that we will have to discuss later." I pointed, I blocked an attack with GekiRyuKen and then attacking with an upwards slash to another combatmen.

Frederick blocked an attack with his lance as he then turned his horse to the left, stabbing a Tsukaima in the air, which tried to do an aerial attack, as his horse then kicked the other, combatmen sending it flying back.

Virion stayed back, guarding Lissa as he took three arrows and shoot them at some incoming combatmen.

"Don't fear milady." Virion started. "As the archer of the archers it's here, no harm should come at you."

"Just shut up and continue shooting down those things!" Lissa replied back as she hit Virion in the head with her staff.

"Damn! We had enough with those things earlier!" Chrom mentioned as he kicked a Tsukaima back and then turned to slash at an incoming one from behind, then turning again to deliver a diagonal upwards slash at the former combatmen. "Is there a way to end this things faster?" Chrom asked.

"There is one!" I responded as I ducked to evade an attack and delivered an upwards slash to the attacking Tsukaima, then I turned back to deliver a horizontal slash to another combatmen, and quickly stepped to the left to evade an aerial attack from another Tsukaima as I turned and delivered a simple and quick slash with GekiRyuKen. "We have to find whose the monster directing them!" I ended as I rolled away, evading an attack, Robin then surged from behind and delivered another spell to the attacking one.

"Monster directing them?" Chrom asked in confusion. "How are we supposed to find the one between all this mess!?" He asked while he blocked an attack with his sword and pushed the combatmen away before jumping in the air and diving down with a powerful vertical slash.

"It's easier than what you think!" I replied back as I turned to engage another Tsukaima, but it didn't manage to fight me as Sully suddenly appeared behind and impaled it with her lance.

"What do you mean with that?" Sully asked as she took her lance out of the Tsukaima as it dissipated.

"It's the only one different from all the group!" I exclaimed so everyone could hear me.

"Different from the group?" Frederick asked as he jabbed one of the combatmen with his lance.

"I think that you're referring to this one?" Robin asked as all of us looked at what he had found.

The Tsukaima was pretty similar to what the others looked, the principal difference were that he was wearing some kind of robes, the characteristic that differenced it mostly from the others, was the great sword that it was wearing, with a curved blade in a Kris-like manner, on its head it had a reddish-orange patch.

This one was a Swordsman, or Fire Tsukaima, more concretely, the one Kenji fought when he first used the aqua key.

"Yep, that's the one." I replied to the silver haired tactician.

"So, all we have to do it's to kill that thing and everything will end?" Chrom asked while he sword slashed a tsukaima before receiving a hit of another on the back, however, Chrom recuperated from the hit and stabbed it.

" _Yes, but don't think that will be an easy thing."_ GekiRyuKen said as I moved to help Lissa and Virion who were having a few problems with the footsoldiers.

Virion sidestepped an incoming slash before stabbing the attacking Tsukaima with the arrow in his hand, then he charged the same arrow on his bow to shoot at an incoming Tsukaima from the right.

At this point, the Swordsman Tsukaima entered the fight and went for the first person it found on the way.

"Robin, look out!" I warned as the tactician turned back, only to find the leader monster in front of him.

"Alright…" He told himself as he prepared his sword, as the Swordsman Tsukaima also did. "If I cut this thing down then everything should end…" However, for Robin's surprise, the demon touched the reddish-orange patch on his head with his index and middle finger before putting them on its weapon, the weapon flared up on the same color as the patch, and the tactician immediately knew that this wouldn't be like fighting the others. "…Or maybe not."

The Swordsman Tsukaima charged at Robin making the tactician sidestep to evade a fire-empowered slash from his opponent. The demon turned again to the tactician to throw another sword slash as Robin again evaded the attack, after that, the tactician tried an overhead slash at the demon, yet his opponent ducked, evading the attack. The demon then countered with its own overhead slash, Robin managed to move back, barely evading the attack, and he felt the heat that emanated from the demon's sword.

At that point, Chrom interrupted as he tried to surprise the Swordsman Tsukaima from behind, however, the demon managed to block the attack, as they now were sword crashed.

"Kaze wasn't kidding when he said that fighting this thing wouldn't be easy!" Chrom told himself as he was still crashing swords with the demon, only thanks to Falchion's special properties is that his sword hadn't been melted down.

The Swordsman Tsukaima was then hit by a thunder blast in the back, the one to launch the spell was no one else than Robin, Chrom took the opportunity to kick the demon back as he then took the opportunity to deliver a slash to the demon. However, it only took a few seconds to reincorporate itself back to the fight as Robin and Chrom regrouped.

"So, it's also a lot tougher than the others." Robin observed.

"And it also has that dammit fire sword." Chrom added. "If what Kaze told us it's true, then I don't want to imagine what more of these monsters are capable of."

At this point the Swordsman Tsukaima finally moved, and charged again at the two.

"You take the lead and block its attacks, I attack from distance." Robin told Chrom, then they rolled out of the way in the same moment the Swordsman Tsukaima launched a vertical slash at the two.

Back with me, the rest of us were still taking out the rest of the horde, as Sully charged with her horse, pushing away any Tsukaima she encountered on her path. "You guys are irritating, ya' know?" She commented.

"You won't get closer!" Virion exclaimed as he shoot more arrows at the approaching footsoldiers while he continued covering Lissa. Frederick then appeared as he charged at the group attacking Lissa and Virion, doing the same as Sully did a little before.

"I won't let you harm milady." Frederick commented as he prepared himself again.

"Hey, kid." Sully suddenly called me while I roundhouse kicked a Tsukaima, making it fall to the floor. "We will take care of things here! You better go both captain and the tactician."

" _You should follow her advice Kaze."_ GekiRyuKen said as I looked at him. _"You know that even when they have skill, they won't be capable to defeat the Tsukaima."_

I looked to where Robin and Chrom were fighting and even when they were managing to resist, they weren't doing as much damage. At this pass they would be eventually defeated.

"Are you sure that you can take care of the rest?" I asked them.

"We will manage to take care of this." Frederick said with his stern look as he jabbed a Tsukaima with his lance. "You must go to defeat that thing." The rest of them simply looked at me and nodded.

"Well then." I said as I proceeded to move and help Robin and Chrom, as I slashed at a Tsukaima while I ran towards them.

Chrom and Robin for their part hadn't been so well. The Swordsman Tsukaima had power and ability at its side, and even though the two of them had been fighting at the creature with all their might, the Tsukaima simply proved himself strong enough to battle and match the two of them.

Robin launched another thunder spell at the creature, but it didn't do very much damage as the creature launched a flame enveloped slash at him, making Robin roll aside. Chrom came in little after this, launching a sword slash at the Tsukaima, but the later managed to block the slash and then responded with some of its own, Chrom blocked some of the attacks as well and evaded some others, managing to barely escape from the fire.

"Dammit!" Chrom cursed as he evaded a last slash from the creature. "This thing won't go down with anything!"

The creature tried to attack Chrom again, however it was stopped again by a bolt from the silver haired strategist. The Tsukaima tried to focus in Robin again, but it was interrupted again by a sword slash from my own sending sparks from the hit.

"Couldn't you have come to help sooner?" Robin asked me as I dealt another blow to the Tsukaima.

"Sorry, there was some traffic on the way here." I joked after dealing the last slash and turned to see both of them, they had some scorching marks on their robes, and I then turned back again to see the demon recuperating from my last attack.

"I hope that you have some kind of plan, because that thing won't go down easily." Chrom told me.

"Don't worry about that." I assured them. "It's true that it's indeed a strong opponent, after all it's using the powers of the fire key, but it doesn't have anything to do against what I have."

" _I don't have to tell you what to do now."_ GekiRyuKen said as I looked to the talking sword. _"Do I?"_

"No, you don't." I replied as I opened GekiRyuKen's mouth, and spun the Madan Key Holder. "Because _I already have the winning formula."_ I imitated this time a certain amnesiac scientific, before taking out another key. **"Aqua Key!"**

"Aqua Key?" Robin asked in curiosity.

"I wonder what this one will do." Chrom mentioned as he observed what I was about to do.

I put the key in GekiRyuKen's mouth, and turned it, before closing the mouth of the sword. **"Activate!"**

" _ **Change! Aqua Ryukendo!"**_ GekiRyuKen announced.

" **Freezing Armament!"** I cried as again, a Chinese-like looking dragon surged from the sword, yet this one was different. It was light-blue, and emitted ice particles, it flew around me, even turning off the Swordsman Tsukaima's scorching sword as it went back to normal. The Dragon finally flew back to me as I changed.

I was now Aqua Ryukendo!

"Aqua Ryukendo!" I did again the same pose as ever. "Raijin!"

"Now he has water powers!?" Robin asked in disbelief as he saw my change of armor.

"Water powers…" Chrom said as he looked to my armor with an impressed face. "There doesn't exist water tomes, yet he is capable of using water powers."

"No time to lose, let's end this in less than 99.9 seconds!" I said, I opened GekiRyuKen's mouth again and spun the Madan Key Holder, preparing to end this fight. The Tsukaima for its part, placed two fingers on the orange patch on its head and then placed them on its weapon lighting its sword in fire again.

I then took another key. **"Final Key!"** I declared as I inserted it in GekiRyuKen's mouth and spun it, before closing it. **"Activate!"**

" _ **Final Crush!"**_ The magic sword announced.

The Tsukaima and I charged towards each other, our swords drawn ready to hit each other. **"GekiRyuKen…"** We approached even more, until we got close enough to deliver our respective attacks. **"…Freezing Slash!"** I delivered my own slash, as the monster failed its own, we continued facing our back to each other until the Swordsman Tsukaima yelled a last time before it froze completely, and then exploded into mist. I then turned back to the both tired Robin and Chrom, who were looking in awe at my last attack.

"Wow." Was the only thing that they could say.

"You can close your mouths now." I told them. "Unless you want to choke yourselves with some insects."

"Alright, you never told us that you could use water powers." Chrom pointed, I never told them that I could use more powers than the ones of my basic Madan Swordsman form.

"Start getting used to that." I commented back. "After all, that was the first of three forms that I can use, ya know?"

"Wait a moment, you can use even more forms?!" Robin asked in surprise.

"And that's just the beginning." I thought as I still haven't summoned the JuuOhs or performed any Trinity Attacks, add that to the fact that I had evolved forms with even more power and that I haven't told the rest about them.

We then turned to where the others were fighting, after the approached them, we noticed that the Tsukaima had disappeared, the others were panting heavily after having to defeat not just one, but two great hordes of enemies in just one night, and certainly wanted some rest. But I noticed something else, there was somebody else among the group, and that one being none other than the mysterious swordsman from earlier.

"It seems that all those creatures are vanquished." Frederick told us. "This young man took care of the others." He said as he pointed at the blue swordsman who responded with nothing but silence.

"Um… I never got to thank you… for before" Lissa approached the unknown swordsman. "So… thank you. You were very brave." Lissa bowed in appreciation.

"You saved my sister's life." Chrom thanked. "My name's Chrom, what's yours?"

"You may call me Marth." The man answered.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asked back. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me." 'Marth' quickly replied. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity, what you saw tonight was but a prelude." He explained to us. "You have been warned."

Lissa jumped in surprise as response. "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey wait!" She exclaimed as the mysterious figure retired from the place.

"Not much of a conversation, is he?" Robin asked.

I simply continued staring at him until he finally disappeared between the deep of the forest. I had a lot of questions now, who was that guy and what was he doing here? Is he related to why I ended in this place? Did he know a way back home? Those questions, however, will need some time to be answered. I could have simply followed him and demanded answers from him, yet something told me that even if I did that, he would simply remain silent, hopefully we will met him again, and we will get responses then.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere." Frederick continued, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I wager we'll hear his name again. But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." We didn't say anything as all the group then turned and, after preparing ourselves again, we began marching in the direction the capital was.

"Anyways…" Lissa began again while we were walking. "Say Kaze, when did you change armor?" He asked, seeing me in my Aqua mode.

"Oh… Right." I noticed as I haven't de-transformed from my armor. "I had forgotten about that."

" _Don't use the armor unnecessarily."_ GekiRyuKen mentioned. _"You better de-transform now."_

"I know it already." I quickly replied back. "I simply forgot about that, alright?" I said before de-transform back onto my normal armor, but again, like the first time I did that, I immediately fell to one knee as I felt my body being tired.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked in concern.

"Y-Yes." I managed to say while taking long breaths. "I'm just still not used to this." I replied while putting me back on my feet and began moving again at their march.

"Wait, the one behind that armor it was you?" Sully asked in surprise at seeing me without my armor on.

"My, who would thought that a young man such as you would be the one behind that incredible armour?" Virion also commented.

"That reminds me, you have some things to explain us you know?" Sully added.

"And what about that armor change?" Lissa also asked, bringing the subject of my Aqua Ryukendo form.

"And what about those monsters that we encountered?" Virion also asked me.

" _Yep, this would be a long night of explanations about the Jamenga, GekiRyuKen and the Madan Warriors."_ I thought in annoyance before turning to the talking sword on my belt. "GekiRyuKen, couldn't you help a little with this?" I asked him.

" _I said enough for a day."_ He quickly responded. _"And after all, you can tell them everything by yourself, so I don't have why to do it."_

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed while scratching my hair in annoyance.

* * *

 **Time later:**

We continued walking through the night while I had to explain all that it was needed to my companions, of course, Virion and Sully were very surprised about everything regarding the Jamenga, and even thought that I was joking when I told them that I was the new user of a power that was once of a warrior with the mission of saving the world, not that I could help them, I mean, who would believe that somebody as me would have such a mission? Anyways, after that I had to tell them everything about my other forms: Fire, Water, and Thunder, and the kind of powers they gave me, they were somewhat surprised when I told them that I wasn't using the Aqua key's full power (Kenji froze an entire army of monsters with one freeing slash). That, still leaving out the JuuOhs, since I wanted to see their reactions at what they could do and how powerful the Trinity Attacks were. By the time I explained everything and responded any questions they had, the sun was out again and we finally arrived at the peaceful capital.

"So, this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse…" Robin commented while we walked calmly through the streets of the capital. "I have never seen so many people!"

"And how are you supposed to know that if you have amnesia?" I suddenly asked, making everyone except Frederick to let out a small chuckle.

"I suppose that you have a point in there." Robin said to me with a smile.

"Anyways, this isn't much compared to what I was used to see back home." I said, thinking in how in the cities of Japan used to be an incredible amount of people walking back and forth.

"Oh, so you have seen more people walking around than this Kaze?" Lissa asked in curiosity.

"You don't know how!" I responded while we continued walking down the street.

"It appears the capital was spared of the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick said with his characteristic serious grin while looking at the people walking calmly. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must have been limited to the forest."

"Well, GekiRyuKen said that the magic concentration was mostly in the forest." I commented. "That must be why the city wasn't affected." I concluded

"Well, that's a relief." The blonde cleric said with a happy face.

We continued walking until something caught our attention which made us stop: a great amount of people around a single point.

"Look!" A civilian exclaimed. "The Exalt has come to see us!"

In front of us was a group of soldiers, all of them protecting a blonde woman that let out an aura of peace and calm, the robes that she was wearing told me this was the famous Exalt that I have been hearing of, she was with a kind smile and saluting at the people that were around her.

"The Exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked in curiosity.

"Yes. Her name is lady Emmeryn." Frederick quickly responded.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin mentioned.

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality." Frederick told us. "Long time ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world, but the first Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Lady Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." He finished with a smile on his face.

"Kinda like you and the rest against DaiMaOu, don't you think?" I said to my partner.

" _I won't deny it, it reminds to the time Kenji and I laid the final attack on DaiMaOu…"_ GekiRyuKen commented until he remained silent for some seconds. _"…Or did we?"_

"You're referring to the Tsukaima back in the forest didn't you?" I asked him since I could tell he was concerned of what happened.

" _DaiMaOu was supposed to be destroyed forever with that last attack."_ He responded. _"It's not a good signal that the Tsukaima had appeared in the forest, I just hope it doesn't turn worst."_

"Did you forget that I'm here too?" I asked him back. "Look, if they're back then we will simply have to defeat them like you once did with Kenji!"

" _You say it as if it was the simplest thing in the world."_ The talking sword told me.

"I don't say it will be easy." I replied. "I know all the things you had to do and fight, but would you prefer an optimistic me or an emo me?"

I heard that he let out a chuckle before saying: _"At least you have confidence in that defeat the Jamenga it's possible."_

"Well, I saw you and Kenji defeating them, so, how couldn't I?" I responded before turning back to my companions.

"… I mean Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners." I heard Robin say as he bowed in front of Chrom… Wait a second, did he said prince!?

"Okay… what did I miss?" I asked them.

"So you didn't hear?" Robin asked me still in a bowing position and a distressed face.

"I heard the part of the 'Prince Chrom'." I told them before turning to Chrom. "You never told us you and Lissa were royalty."

" _More concretely, the brothers of the Exalt I presume?"_ GekiRyuken added.

"You guys can stop with your formalities." Chrom told us with a smile. "Not that I like them very much. Just Chrom is fine."

"Now that I think about it, prince and princess, so that's why Frederick is so harsh with strangers." I said in low voice.

"It looks that Emm is returning to the palace." Chrom commented as we saw her and her guards retire from the place. "Would you two like to meet her?"

* * *

 **Time later, in Ylisse's royal palace:**

After some minutes of walk we finally reached the castle, which we entered without problems, except some odd looks from the guards directed to me and Robin. I felt odd at me being in a castle with all the guards and people moving here and there, I mean, being on the exposition of a castle or an ancient monument was completely different at what I was doing now, especially with all this people acting and dressing robes of what looked to be medieval age. Moving back to what interests us, we continued walking for the corridors of the castle until we reached a big room, to the one we entered. Inside, there was Emmeryn, the Exalt of Ylisse and what looked to be a female guard, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick moved forward first while Robin and I went after them. And if you're wondering what happened with Sully and Virion, they separated from us after we entered the city, from what I heard, they moved to the Shepherds headquarters.

"Chrom, Lissa, welcome home." She saluted. "Oh, and good day Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well- We shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom answered.

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn asked again.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders." The blue haired swordsman advised. "The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord." The guard that was with the Exalt apologized, she had a light-blue hair, nearly reaching white, small red eyes and was wearing what looked as a bronze armor. "My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them."

Pegasus Knight I heard? So there's even Pegasus here? We already have dragons, magic, pegasus, what else this world has? Clones of the same person?

"No, Phila." Chrom responded to the guard now named Phila. "Your duty is here, with the Exalt."

"And besides…" Lissa began while turning to me and Robin. "We had plenty of help!"

"Ah, you're speaking of your new companions here?" Emmeryn asked Lissa as she directed to us.

"The one with white hair is Robin, and the one with brown is Kaze." Chrom introduced us making both of us bow in respect. "They fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make both Shepherds."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you both a debt of gratitude." Emmeryn told us.

"Not at all, milady." Robin responded while moving his head side to side.

"We did just what we had to do." I also commented while scratching the back of my head.

"Forgive me, your Grace" Frederick interrupted. "But I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it's only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom interrupted.

"Yet you allowed him, along with your second companion into the castle, Chrom" Emmeryn added. "Does this man have your trust?"

"Yes." Chrom answered, assured. "He risked his life for our people, and that's enough for me. I can say the same about Kaze."

"Well then, Robin, Kaze, it seems that you have earned Chrom's faith, and as such, you have mine as well." Emmeryn commented, with a smile on her face.

"Milady." Robin and I responded.

"But thank you, Frederick." She thanked. "For your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have such tireless guardian, I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick said as he bowed. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" Frederick asked the guard and changing the subject.

"Yes milord. They've been sighed all across Ylisse." Phila responded.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council." Emmeryn said to her brother. "I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course." Chrom said. "And also, about the creatures that were encountered…" Chrom continued before turning to me and then looking back at the guard. "Can I know if there have been more reports telling about some demonic-like creatures? Completely different to this other ones?"

"I'm sorry milord, but there haven't been reports about what you're mentioning." Phila responded. "Why?"

"Because after those deathly creatures we fought back in the forest, we had to fight another enemy." Chrom told them.

"Another enemy?" Emmeryn asked in concern.

"That's right Emm." Chrom said. "And it will be a long explanation about this ones."

"Very well." Emmeryn said. "Now, if you could excuse us." She told us before retiring from the room along with Chrom.

" _So, they only appeared there."_ I thought, grateful that the Tsukaima only appeared in the forest. _"But we can't let our guards down, the Tsukaima will probably appear again, this was only the beginning of what will happen to future."_

"I think that's our cue, Robin, Kaze!" Lissa said to us, snapping me out of my thoughts. "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." That said, she ran out of the place with us two following her.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it, another chapter finished after the long wait, I insist, sorry again for updating so late, but I couldn't complete it until I got inspired. Anyways, let's hope next chapter will come faster. Also, in a side note, I've began writing another of my stories, it will probably come out after this update, or maybe chapter three will come before, can't promise anything.**

 **Alphazero524 disconnecting...**


	4. Shepherds and the First Mission

**A/N: Yosha! Here we are with another chapter. And sorry for the long wait, but between all things I began a second story which I updated thrice before finishing this chapter, I wanted to update the other chapters of this one, and also because I can't deny I pass long periods of time where I don't find myself with the inspiration to write.**

 **But since it has passed quite some time since I updated this story, I'm going to submit two more chapters apart from this one in the next months, so, stay on the wait.**

 **Without anything else to say, let's begin the show:**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the Shepherds and the First Mission.**

After following Lissa for some time, we finally reached our destiny, the place was constructed mostly by rock blocks with some windows in different places. We simply continued walking until we entered the building, inside there was some crates stacked in a corner, as well a wooden table with chairs and barrels. There were two people talking when we entered: One was a girl with pale brown hair that reached her back, she was wearing a set of armor with a chestplate, and protections that went all down her arms, she was also wearing a lilac combat skirt and a pair of boots that went all up from her foot to her thighs. The other was a man with blonde, spiky hair, he had a muscled body and was bare chest, and he was wearing an iron neck protection, as well as leather armor in his left arm and legs, along with also leather boots and had iron bracelets in his right arm. Lissa entered first and stopped aside the two, she finally threw her arms up in the air before telling us where we were:

"Here we are, the Shepherds' garrison. Come on, make yourselves at home."

We walked towards her and stopped, the other two people that were talking before, turned towards us after feeling our presence.

"Lissa, my treasure!" Another voice called as another person entered, this one had blonde hair, which was attached into multiple pigtails with two white ribbons on her hair, she had brown eyes and was wearing white blouse and pink pants with brown boots, the clothes she was wearing were similar to the ones that Virion guy in the forest was wearing, making me wonder if she also was nobility. "Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!"

"Oh, hey Maribelle!" Lissa simply responded to the girl whose name now we know is Maribelle.

"'Oh hey' yourself!" Maribelled replied. "I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

Emm…Okay, how the hell did she do that? On second thought, with all the weird things I've seen up to this moment I shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Aw, you worry too much." Lissa told her. "I can handle a battle or two! Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue."

"Hey, squirt!" The blonde man called. "Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa asked at the man now called Vaike. "Hee hee! And I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

Oh, so this guy here's more 'brawn than brains' for what Lissa said, in other words, an idiot I presume?

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" He smirked until he understood what she meant. "Wait, was that an insult?"

Yep, an idiot is what he is…

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" The woman with pale brown hair asked.

"Poor Sumia." Maribelle said to the woman, now that we know is called Sumia. "She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training."

Hmm…Did I heard what I just did? Either she is easily distracted, or there's some other reason?

"She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Maribelle finalized.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa commented.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!" Sumia responded.

I don't know if the others will fall for that, but I already can say that in her words there was something else aside simple concern, a crush on Chrom perhaps?

"So, who're the strangers?" Vaike asked, referring to Robin and me.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike." Lissa mentioned, maybe he is more than what I've seen up to now. "But allow me to introduce Robin and Kaze!" She introduced us while pointing to one of us when she said our names. "They've just joined the Shepherds, Chrom made Robin our tactician, Kaze…Will be our 'secret weapon' if you want to call him that. You should see all the tricks that they have up their sleeves!"

"Oh, yeah?" Vaike asked back. "Can they do this?" That said, he let out a big, and I mean BIG burp that I swear my hair moved back from the force.

Robin let out a light laugh before saying: "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'." In a sarcastic manner. "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Ugh, Vaike!" Maribelle protested in disgust. "That was abhorrent! Must you oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" She paused a little before turning towards the tactician. "And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" After that, she didn't say anything before retiring from the place.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin." Sumia said as she let out a sigh. "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa added before laughing a little. "But yeah, just give her time."

"Anyways." Vaike began, changing the subject. "What can this 'secret weapon' do?" He asked, pointing at me.

"Don't get too cocky Vaike." Lissa told him. "Because when you see, you won't be capable to close that mouth of you."

"She's not lying, I've seen more than enough to say you can't subestimate Kaze." Robin commented with a smile.

"Well, yeah." I commented. "But now is not the time to do what you want me to do Lissa."

"What!?" Lissa asked in surprise. "Come on! Why couldn't you do that thing?"

"Simple, because 'he' doesn't want me to use 'that' when it isn't necessary." I responded. "You already know how he was back in the forest."

"Aw!" Lissa protested. "I was hoping to see you doing 'that' again."

"What do you mean by 'that'?" Vaike asked in between.

"You will see once we're on a mission once again." I told him. "But now that I think it…" I said while looking up and in a thinking pose. "He didn't mention that I couldn't present him to you."

"Hmm? Who's 'he'?" Sumia asked.

"And what do you mean by 'that'?" Vaike also asked.

"It will be better if I show to you." I told them before placing my right hand in a certain place on my waist, more concretely, where 'he' was.

" _Hey, I never said that you could do this!"_ GekiRyuKen suddenly said, surprising Vaike and Sumia that heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"From where did that voice come from?" Sumia asked while looking everywhere.

"That wasn't Kellam, I'm for sure." Vaike commented, also imitating Sumia actions.

"But you didn't say that I couldn't." I replied back to the talking sword. "And anyways, you will meet them anyways on the future, so there's no reason to say no."

" _Hmph. Fine."_ GekiRyuKen said in a dry tone.

"Well then, **GekiRyuKen!** " I exclaimed, making a blue light envelop my hand, and making the others cover their eyes. When they opened them, they saw GekiRyuKen in his sword form, Sumia and Vaike looked in awe since it looked as if I had taken out a sword from nowhere, while Robin and Lissa looked normally, since they knew that I could do this.

"Gah! From where did that sword did come from?" Vaike asked in surprise.

" _I was always here to begin with."_ GekiRyuKen responded, which make Vaike jump back in surprise and fell back to the floor.

"T-That sword talks!" Sumia mentioned.

"Don't worry Sumia." Lissa told her. "You will get used to it with the time. We were very surprised when we discovered that sword could talk."

"That's right, and also don't worry, he won't fly though the quarters destroying everything if that's what you think he will do." I joked. "I present you to my partner: GekiRyuKen."

"That's a weird sword you know?" Vaike commented. "Where can The Vaike get ya one weapon like that?"

" _I don't think that you would get a weapon like me anytime soon."_ GekiRyuKen told him. _"First, because there are only two others like me, and I don't know where they could be, and second we select our users, and an idiot like you will probably get a shock before never touching it again."_

"Hey! The Vaike's not an idiot!" He protested. "You insolent sword!"

"You better try to get along with GekiRyuKen, after all we will be your companions for quite some time." I commented with a funny grin on my face.

"Oh, my! So you have already met this young man and that sword of his?" A familiar voice said while entering the quarters, the voice being no other than Virion.

"Finally you appear, Lord Casanova." I said. "I was already wondering when you would appear."

"I hope that you haven't forgotten of me do you kid?" Said another familiar voice, coming from the redhead known as Sully.

"Of course that I didn't forget about you." I assured her, I definitely didn't want to deal with her bad mood, unless I wanted to discover how a Rider Kick felt like.

"So you two already know him?" Vaike asked.

"We fought alongside him and the other guy in the forest." Sully commented.

"And you better prepare, my companion, thus, you have seen nothing of what this young man can do." The Casanova said while putting one of his hands in my left shoulder.

"Hey, really, it's nothing." I said with a hand behind my head.

" _It would be even better if he was better with his swordsmanship."_ GekiRyuKen commented, Robin and Lissa laughed at this.

"How many times have you said that already?" I asked the talking sword. "I will get better, you don't have why to say it every minute."

"So, everyone has finally stopped of meeting each other?" Another familiar voice asked, making all of us to turn back to see Chrom entering the room.

"Ah! Captain! You have returned!" Sumia said with a smile. "I was- I mean, we were so…" Sumia tried to walk towards him, but she ended stumbling and fell face first to the floor.

"That must hurt." I commented while Sumia began to get up from the floor and cleaned herself.

"Sumia! Are you alright?" Chrom asked. "Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia tried to response but all ended with a sigh.

"All right, listen everyone." Chrom said, as all of us listened with attention. "In the morning we'll be marching towards Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Robin and I asked, both of us knew practically nothing so, yeah, sometimes I liked him being an amnesiac, otherwise I would feel as an ignorant between all of them, and that would definitely feel embarrassing.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north." Sumia told us. "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

" _Define barbarians."_ I thought in my head, I mean, they shouldn't necessarily be 'barbarians' as everyone could think, maybe that's simply a word that here in Ylisse was used to refer to a certain kind of persons, possibly the ruthless and mighty kind that liked to fight, to be a unified kingdom already said a lot of them, unlike the barbarian folk of ancient history back in Earth.

"Warriors are what they are." Chrom commented, which practically confirmed my suspicions. "And we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events…Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital."

Chrom must mean the monsters that we fought back in the forest, that, add the menace of the Jamenga and we're already in a big problem, so it wasn't a surprise that they're requesting aid. And taking account what has been happening with the Plegian bandits as of lately it wasn't that surprising the idea of forming an alliance that could help mutually.

"So, the task has been passed to us." He finished explaining. "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So, if for any…"

"I volunteer!" Lissa interrupted.

"Me too!" Vaike also offered. "You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!

"I'll go as well." Another voice said suddenly, I turned to my right to find a guy with black hair and small eyes that was wearing heavy armor, from where did he come from? "… What? I've been here the whole time!" Are you kidding me? I swear that I never saw this guy before! How is that I didn't notice him?

"Of course that I will go." Virion responded. "Somebody must take care of such delicate flowers." He commented before receiving a punch on the back of the head from Sully.

"I will go as well." Sully commented. "Somebody must make sure that Ruffles here stays on the line."

"I… I, um…" Sumia looked doubtful, and must say maybe a little nervous?

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked in concern.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet." Sumia clarified with the same face as before. "I'd probably just get in the way."

Say that to me, I literally came from a peaceful world to another with some great conflicts I must admit, I have been forced to fight for my life, and it's mostly thanks to GekiRyuKen that I got out of so many bad odds. In a way I'm very lucky of having him as my weapon, otherwise I would be dead already.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" Chrom proposed. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-Well, if you think it's wise, Captain." Sumia responded.

"Just stay by my side and you'll be fine." Chrom told her.

"Oh, yes!" Sumia said. "I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

"Well then, it's time to prepare ourselves." I told GekiRyuKen.

" _Do we even have something to carry apart that backpack of yours?"_ GekiRyuKen reminded.

"You're alright." I deadpanned. Two days have passed already, and it appears that I won't get a long rest for quite some time.

* * *

 **Tomorrow's morning, Northroad:**

We were in the outskirts of Ylistol, in a plain with tall grass and some trees here and there. There was some rock blocks on the floor, that indicated the way to go, Chrom, Robin, Lissa, Vaike and I were I the front of the group.

"Is everyone ready?" Chrom asked to the group. "We've a long march ahead."

I wasn't worried, I simply had my backpack and GekiRyuKen, so I didn't have very much to carry. I wonder if the others are ready though.

"W-Wait for me!" Another voice called, making me turn to see a rather tall man with brown hair, and green and white armor that was similar to Sully's, I immediately thought that he should be a cavalier.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" The cavalier known as Stahl asked.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to…" Lissa mentioned before turning towards the mentioned person. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about the mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" He said back while scratching the back of his head. "I just don't always remember, is all…"

"Wouldn't those two things be the same thing?" I asked while I slapped my right hand into my face.

"Ugh…" Lissa let out an angry pout. "I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey!" Vaike protested and turned towards Lissa. "That was one time! …Okay, twice, but training lessons don't count."

"How can't this guy see he is digging his own tomb right now?" I muttered under my breath.

"Anyways, I got it right here." He continued while showing he had his axe at the ready. "Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." He finished that last sentence while looking at the newcomer Stahl.

"That makes one of us." He said back. "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and…Well, I can tell you all about it while we march."

"Your name is Stahl, right?" Robin asked, turning towards the cavalier.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin, Kaze." Chrom apologized. "This is Stahl, one of our finest."

"Hello Robin, and you too Kaze." He greeted. "Miriel told me we had new Shepherds."

"Miriel? Is she another Shepherd?" I asked in curiosity.

"That's right, she's one of our mages to be precise." Stahl answered. "She should catch up soon."

We continued walking down the road in order to get to Ferox, we continued for some minutes, but in a certain point we had to suddenly stop. The reason: A whole horde of those zombie-like creatures of the night before was in front of us.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom asked at seeing the panorama in front of us.

"'Risen'?" Robin asked.

"The name that this creatures were given I suppose?" I asked.

"Yes." Frederick responded, we finally reunited with him after the whole problem we had with Vaike. "We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one."

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom reminded us.

"Mya ha!" Vaike laughed. "They'll remember me once I drive my axe into their…" However he stopped when he discovered a certain fact. "Wait…My axe. Where's my axe!? I had it a second ago!"

"You have to be kidding me!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

" _As if it wasn't enough before…"_ GekiRyuKen commented in my waist.

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes…" Chrom told him with a serious look.

"I'm serious!" Vaike replied. "It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…"

"Keep to the rear then!" The blue haired commander ordered. "The battle is nigh!"

"How can he have lost his axe in just a moment?" I asked myself. "And why did it have to be in the most crucial moment!?"

" _What I said before: An idiot."_ GekiRyuKen responded.

"I must say that I agree with that." I told him with a sigh.

"Hey! I heard that!" Vaike yelled from behind.

"I'm sorry, but now is not time to argue." I said as we saw some of the 'Risen' begin moving towards us, I took GekiRyuKen with my right hand. **"GekiRyuKen!"** In just a second, the amulet went into its sword form, surprising Stahl.

"Oh! This is the good part!" Lissa commented and let out a small jump of happiness.

"What do you mean by that Lissa?" Stahl asked.

"Just continue seeing and you will understand." Lissa told them.

"Ready for another battle 'partner'?" I asked the talking sword.

" _Don't ask more questions that doesn't need answers."_ GekiRyuKen said. _"Let's go."_

I lifted the golden handle section in the handle, opening GekiRyuKen's 'mouth', I then took out a hexagonal device that called the attention of the others that hadn't see me in my Ryukendo armor before.

" **RyuKen Key!"** I then made the shaft of the key pop up before putting it in GekiRyuKen's mouth and turned it. **"Activate!"** I then pulled back the handle into place, at the time blue wing-like appendages surged from the sides.

" _ **Change! Ryukendo!"**_

I then moved slightly the sword upwards as the blade was enveloped in blue light.

"What the heck is he doing!?" Vaike asked in surprise.

" **GekiRyu Henshin!"** I then brought down the sword, a blue energy-made chinese dragon flew from the blade and flew upwards some feet before roaring in the sky. Surprising all the ones who haven't seen me transform before, and were looking at the dragon in awe.

Then the dragon flew back at me and enveloped my body in blue light before finally completing my transformation into Ryukendo.

" **Ryukendo! Raijin!"**

All the new ones looked at me dumbfounded, they couldn't believe that I had just transformed from one moment to another.

"WH-What the heck are you…?" Vaike tried to ask.

"W-Wow!" Was everything Stahl could say.

"Oh, that's a way to change into that armor of yours." Virion commented, not as surprised as the others, since he already had seen me using my armor.

"Well, if you have said everything you needed, we have a battlefield to clean you know?" I told them.

"All right, listen up." Frederick began. "Especially those ones of you who BROUGHT weapons! All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have advantage over swords for example, while swords best axes, and axes best lances. We'll want this into our strategy whenever possible."

"Robin, how should we proceed?" Chrom asked to our tactician.

"Frederick, Sully, Stahl, since you're cavaliers you will serve as our vanguard, but don't doubt to retire if you need healing." Robin told them before turning to me. "Kaze, since you have a high magic resistance, aside of a good armor, so you will go with them and take care of the magical users whenever possible." I quickly nodded in response. "Virion, go after them and shoot down ranged enemies."

"You got it tactician." He said before taking his bow and an arrow and immediately shot down an approaching Risen.

"Chrom and I will go in the middle, Lissa, as always remain back and keep away from the enemy range." He then turned towards our last member. "Vaike, remain near Lissa, and if you manage to find your axe, then keep yourself behind us and take care of any Risen that's near Lissa." He ended while taking out his thunder tome.

"Let's go, Shepherds!" Chrom let out a battle cry as we then moved towards them.

The first one that I found looked as the typical soldier with a shield and a lance, after seeing me, it immediately charged and tried to impale me with its lance, I jumped back to avoid the attack and immediately tried to counterattack, but the Risen managed to block my slash and pushed me away, he then attempted to stab me again, however, my body moved by its own, and before the lance could impale me I sidestepped lightly to the right as the lance continued moving forward, towards the spot where I was before, I then ran forward and slashed the Risen, cutting it in half.

" _That Frederick guy said it before boy."_ GekiRyuKen told me after dealing with the creature. _"If you want to go against a lance user, then you will have to know how to counter them in a perfect way."_

"I can already see that." I responded, if it wasn't for GekiRyuKen that took over control of my body during that moment, then I would have received a painful hit. If I wanted to go against them I had to move quickly and without wasting a single movement, but I also could restrict it in some way if I got close, a lance it's a weapon to keep the opponents at distance, but my sword had advantage if I got near enough.

" _Also, another one is incoming."_ GekiRyuKen announced, I turned my head forward, and saw another one of those myrmidon ones charging me at high speed, I ducked in time to avoid its slash, I then send a low kick to its feet, that sent it off of balance before slashing it.

"Ok, time to really get in action." I told myself before charging at the Risen again.

Robin fought a mercenary one if I remember correctly, he blocked an incoming slash with his bronze sword and then pushed the sword upwards, and taking the chance, before the Risen could put its guard up again, Robin stabbed it with his sword.

Behind him, Chrom rolled to the left to avoid the axe slash of a berserker one, and while on the floor he moved his head down to avoid a horizontal slash that was meant to hit his head, Chrom then sent an upwards slash, ending with the Risen, Chrom then prepared to engage another incoming Risen, but a lightning bolt hit it before it could reach the blue haired prince, the Risen then was hit by another lightning bolt that finally killed it.

"I could've taken that one by myself." Chrom commented.

"I don't doubt it." Robin responded. "Though, I would rather take no chances." He told him before moving towards the battle again.

In the front lines, me and the cavaliers were dealing with any Risen that we had in range, I blocked two slashes from thug ones, and then slashed at the closest that I had, which raised its axe in response. I used the support that our crash made to jump in the air and landed a back kick on the second one which sent it away. I then landed in the floor and jumped again to do a flip in the air to land behind the one I was fighting and launched a slash at its unprotected back before it could turn to me, knowing that behind the dissipating Risen would appear the second one, I moved slightly to the left to evade a downwards axe slash, since the Risen was wide open, I didn't have to do anything else apart of slashing at its head to kill it.

"Take some of this!" Sully yelled before her horse jumped forward and Sully hit a Risen with her lance and killed it, she then sent a stab to her left to kill another one that came from that side.

Frederick for his part charged forward along with Stahl at his side, Frederick stabbed any Risen within his range, while Stahl followed behind and slashed them with his sword. A lone archer Risen prepared to shot an arrow with its bow, but before it could attack the two knights, an arrow hit it right in the shoulder, just before a thunder impacted on it and finished the work.

"Good shot." Robin commented.

"Don't worry for them, I won't let them a chance." Virion responded, being the one who shot the arrow, he then took two more arrows, and pulled the string before shooting down two other Risen.

While those two ended with those ones, I moved forward after two Risen mages. The two reacted after seeing me and prepared their respective spells, the two had a red tome, and when they motioned their hands forward, two fireballs were sent against me.

"Bad idea." I said while charging forward, once the two fireballs were within range, I placed GekiRyuKen in front of me as protection, the magic sword blocked the attacks as if they were nothing, and before they could do more, I had already sent two slashes at them, making them dissipate in purple mist.

"Dammit! If the Vaike just had its axe, I would be teaching those things a thing or two." The blonde fighter said in frustation while keeping himself away from the battlefield.

"That wouldn't happen if you paid more attention to your axe." Lissa said from behind him.

"The Vaike already told you that I had it and suddenly disappeared!" Vaike excused himself.

Back in the battlefield, Chrom blocked two successive slashes from a mercenary Risen with Falchion and then attacked it, but the Risen managed to block his strike with its shoulder pad before pushing Chrom away to then send a stab. Fortunately, the blue haired prince managed to sidestep the stab before responding with a stab of his own, the creature remained still in place before dissipating. Chrom then turned to the left, only to see a charging barbarian, he took a fighting position in response, but before it could reach the prince a heavy knight crossed in its way and stabbed it with its lance.

"Don't worry milord, I will make sure that no harm should come to you." Frederick said to the prince.

"Thanks for that." Chrom said to the heavy knight before moving forward again, his lieutenant going along with him in his horse.

Now approaching a bridge, Stahl barely had time to move his body slightly to the right to evade a flying axe meant for him.

"Wow! That was a close one." The cavalier told himself, the barbarian Risen that attacked him growled and prepared to throw another axe, but before it could do that Stahl was already upon him and slashed him with his sword. Seeing as how the creature didn't fall with that attack, the cavalier sent a second one which killed it for sure this time. "And that takes care of that."

To his right, Sully made her horse jump into the air, the unfortunate Risen that was found on her path couldn't do anything since the red cavalier went with a downwards stab of her lance that hit the Risen directly. After that she took out another weapon, some kind of double edged yellow spear, and seeing a fighter Risen to her left, she threw the weapon at it, however the creature managed to evade the attack before setting its eyes on her, however that turned to be a mistake, since I then appeared from behind and cut its head off with GekiRyuKen before it knew what had happened.

"What a nuisance." I commented.

"You took my kill, you know?" Sully said, somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, from what I see here there aren't markers saying whose the kill of who." I responded her. "So, a chance to kill one of this things, is possibility ta..." I couldn't continue since I had to suddenly duck because Sully threw another one of those spears that she carried, only this time the target seemed to be me. "What the hell! Are you trying to kill me!?" I asked in anger to her.

 _"Look behind you, idiot."_ GekiRyuKen said to me immediately after that, I was gonna question why he told me to do so, only to find another fighter Risen behind me impaled with the spear that Sully threw, I blinked a few times inside my helmet in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked the talking sword.

 _"If you had paid more attention to your surroundings then that wouldn't have happened."_ GekiRyuKen simply explained, making me grunt at his response.

"What was that about kills boy?" Sully asked me from her position with a malicious smile. I simply decided to not answer since I already knew that she wasn't somebody I should mess up with and I turned back.

Near the bridge, two small forts could be seen at the sides of the road, at first sight, I decided to ignore them since they shouldn't have a mayor importance right now, but GekiRyuKen told me something that I wasn't expecting:

 _"Kaze, inside those forts there's some of those things, don't ignore them!"_

"Alright." I responded. "Sully, Stahl!" I called the two cavaliers, the ones that turned their heads in response. "Watch out those forts, there's more of these things inside them."

"Hmm... How does he know that?" Stahl asked in curiosity.

"Is that sword of his." Sully said near him. "From what he told us, that sword's capable of sensing magic, and these things are made from it, at least that's what I have heard."

"Oh...Well, that explains it." Stahl simply said before pointing his attention towards the forts, and as GekiRyuKen said, two other Risen appeared from the first fort, which was soon joined by another two from the second one.

"And there they are." Sully commented as she took out again her bronze lance and prepared herself.

"Let's not waste time with those things." I said before opening GekiRyuKen's mouth and spun the Madan Key Holder and took out a key. **"Knuckle Key!"**

I inserted the key and spun it before closing GekiRyuKen. **"Activate!"**

 _ **"Summoning! Madan Knuckle!"**_

 **"Come forth, Madan Knuckle!"** The weapon ended forming in my right hand and immediately opened it, blue sparks surging from the weapon.

"Another weapon?" Stahl asked me after seeing the Madan Knuckle.

"Yeah, and it will save us time." I told the cavalier as I prepared a punch. **"Knuckle Spark!"** And like that, a blue spark of magic energy surged from the weapon and immediately killed two of the Risen that came from the forts.

"Wow! You killed those two with just one attack!" Stahl said in awe.

"And this is just the beginning of much more." I told him before looking towards the bridge, from where a good group of Risen came in our direction. "Can you two take care of those last two?" I said pointing to the other two Risen that came from within the fort.

"Yes, but, what are you planning to do?" Sully asked me, I simply pointed to the approaching number of Risen that was coming into our way.

"Are you sure that you will be capable of taking them out Kaze?" Stahl asked me.

"Don't worry, the kid's gonna be alright." Sully assured her fellow cavalier. "I have barely seen what he's capable of doing, yet I know that he won't go down that easy."

"Of course that I won't." I assured them. "I should be more than ok to fight against that group. What do you think GekiRyuKen?"

 _"It isn't a very big group."_ The talking sword commented. _"Taking account all the ones that we have fought before then you should be capable to take them on."_

"Talking sword has talked." I said as I patted it with my free hand. "You take care of those two that I asked you." I told them as I turned towards the bridge. "I will clear the track a little so you don't have to worry about these ones." Both cavaliers nodded at me, and then I began moving forward towards the group of Risen.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

 _"Splendid!" A certain person entering the battlefield exclaimed, said person was a woman with a reddish-brown hair, wearing glasses and a hat that made you remind the ones a witch would use, as well a robe that cataloged her as a mage, in her hands she was carrying a red tome."It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate this brutes..." She said while looking at the actual conditions of the battlefield. Near her were Lissa and Vaike holding their position, a little further was Virion, shooting arrows at a Risen, next to him was Robin, parrying a sword from a mercenary Risen, the tactician then smacked the weapon aside before stabbing the creature through its dorso, and after them were Chrom and Frederick which moved into where Kaze and the two cavaliers were fighting._

 _"Hmm?" The woman known as Miriel let out as she saw something in the floor. "Is that an axe? Why yes it is...Perhaps somebody mislaid it?" She then grabbed the weapon and began moving in direction to Lissa and Vaike. "I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds, still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner...Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"_

 _The mage approached the spiky blond man and extended the axe right in front of him. "Whoa! My axe!" He said as he grabbed it._

 _"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." Miriel commented._

 _"Thanks, Miriel!" The blond said."Er, for the axe, anyway."_

 _"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands." The mage told him with a serious expression. "...Permanently."_

 _The blond shrugged in thought. "Anyways, now it's time to join the battle!" He then charged forward against a fighter Risen, yet, this last one didn't have time to react as Vaike had already hit it right in the chest with his own axe, the creature dissipated after a second._

 _"Just what the Vaike was in need of!" The fighter said. "Who's next?" He questioned as another Risen moved in order to attack him, but before Vaike could swing his axe a firewall passed by his shoulder, hitting the approaching Risen, another fireball followed a second after, making sure that it ended with the creature. Vaike simply looked back to where Miriel was standing, she had a hand pointing forward and the tome in the other; it was obvious that she had shot those two attacks._

 _"Couldn't you have advised that you would throw those two attacks?" Vaike questioned her._

 _"Did I have any reason to not do it?" The mage questioned him back, Vaike opened his mouth to protest, but in that same moment a blue light caught their attention. "What's that?" The mage asked in curiosity._

 _"Kaze's about to do his great finish." Lissa, which was a few feet away from them responded._

* * *

 **Back with our main character, a few seconds before:**

Taking advantage of the Madan Knuckle, I shot sparks at the approaching group in the bridge, taking out some of them, but still not enough to end with the whole group, and a lot of them still remained walking in our direction.

"The Madan Knuckle won't be enough to end with all that group." I told myself, and worried since they would be a problem if they got to cross the bridge.

 _"You won't be capable of defeating them just with the knuckle."_ The talking sword commented. _"You will need to use something more powerful if you plan on taking them out completely."_

"I can't use the other elemental keys since that would be too much powerful in order to take out all that group, and we could end destroying the bridge, which would make it hard for us to continue our travel." I said to myself. "So, in order to finish them all there's just one option: a Madan Slash."

 _"However, you will have to approach enough to that whole group if you intend to use that attack."_ GekiRyuKen informed myself.

"That's the problem, it won't be easy to hit all of them and not letting them attack me." I said to the talking sword. "But I guess beggars can't be choosers."

 _"Are you ready for this?"_

"No, but what other option do we have?" I told GekiRyuKen before moving towards the bridge where all those Risen were prepared for us, knowing that there would be contact in a few more seconds, I took the golden part of the handle and moved it up.

 **"Final Key!"** I said while charging against the horde, I inserted the key in the respective spot and spun it before closing GekiRyuKen. **"Activate!"**

 _ **"Final Crush!"**_

 **"GekiRyuKen...!"** I began with the sword being enveloped in a blue light, as the Risen were right before me. **"Madan Slash!"** I swung the blade in a horizontal crescent arc, cutting all the Risen that I found on my path, but knowing that the ones I slashed were just the head of the group I swung once again, the sword still enveloped in the blue light, and again slashing the second part, I then did a third slash that ended with the rest of the small horde that remained.

"Well, that went better than what I had in mind." I said to myself a moment after those Madan Slashes, the horde was completely destroyed, no corpse of Risen was in the bridge, and the only thing remaining of them were the scattered weapons on the bridge, some of which had been broken apart thanks to my Hissatsu. "The south part must be secured for now, now it remains the north part."

 _"Watch out, arrow incoming."_ GekiRyuKen announced just after I finished my phrase, I sidestepped to the right in time to evade an arrow that ended impaled a few feet forward to where I was a moment before.

"I shouldn't remain here more longer, let's go find the others." I said before setting out to where the others were.

"Kaze, are you all right?" A voice asked after I returned to my previous position with the rest, I turned to my left and was greeted with the sights of the others, Chrom being the one that asked me in first place.

"Don't worry about me." I responded to them. "Which reminds me, Risen horde neutralized." I told them pointing to the bridge, where all their weapons remained, all the ones that hadn't fought with me before gave me surprised looks.

"You took an entire horde just by yourself!?" Stahl asked me with a surprised look. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting this result."

"What the hell are you made of!?" Vaike added his own comment. "And what was that light from earlier!?"

"That was my 'Finisher', one of the most powerful attacks I have at my disposal." I responded at his question. "And yes, I used it to take out all that horde by myself."

"Hmmm...Pretty interesting." An unknown voice to me said, making me turn to find the red haired woman with glasses looking rather too close for my comfort. "A strange armor that grants power to the user, and an attack where all the power is concentrated in a blade and released in slashes..."

"Eh...Chrom?" I turned to the captain of the squad, making him turn towards myself. "This is Miriel, I pressume?"

"Oh, right, you don't know her." He told himself. "Miriel, this is Kaze, one of the new Shepherds, the other is Robin, which I have already presented to you."

"I must admit it boy, that armor of yours is interesting, I haven't seen anything that may be similar." She commented as she continued looking at my armor.

"Emmm...Anyways, this area is secure for now." I told them. "But it appears that there's still more Risen in the surroundings, I barely evaded an arrow after cleaning that group."

"So, there's more in the north area." Robin said with a hand on his chin.

"Our only way to the north area will be through the bridge." I said in thought. "And that may become a problem because it makes us an easy target for archers."

"Not if those that go first are the ones with the best defense." Robin commented with a smile in his face as he looked at me...I think that I'm catching what he is thinking in.

"Let me guess, Frederick and I will be the first ones to cross the bridge to tank the archers and mages, and after their numbers go down, the path is clean for the rest of you." I said, at which Robin responded with a nod.

Turning towards the heavy knight he only gave me a nod in response. "Alright, let's do this."

A moment later the both of us were moving through the bridge, it didn't took long before we were targeted, a couple of arrows falling on our path, fortunately for us, our armors gave us enough protection against the projectiles, the ones that hit Frederick barely managing to scratch his hard armor, the ones that hit me managed to hurt me a little but it wasn't a big deal, the hits that I've received in previous battles were much more painful than this.

"GekiRyuKen, can you give me the positions of those archers?" I asked the magical sword, which was currently in his amulet form in my waist as I stood with the Madan Knuckle at the ready behind a formation of rocks that stood at the right of the road as cover.

 _"Judging for the amount of arrow there's four archers, and the magical readings indicate two groups of two each one."_ He explained to me. _"One group is to your left hiding in the trees, while the other one is in front of you, though this last one has other units along with them."_

"Did you hear that Frederick?" I asked at the heavy knight which was just beside me which nodded in response.

"So, how should we take care of this problem?" Frederick asked me with his serious tone.

"I will take care of the ones in front of us first." I told him. "Mostly in case there's mages protecting the archers. Once they're down charge against the ones on the trees."

Being in agreement for the plan, I slid from behind the rocks and set my objective in front of me where I managed to see between the trees a group of red dots, with the Madan Knuckle in hand activated, I moved my fist back.

 **"Madan Spark!"** A moment later, a blast of blue energy surged from the Madan Knuckle, and once it reached the zone caused a small explosion. "Did that take care of them?"

 _"There's no traces of the Risen."_ The Madan Ryu responded, confirming that my objective was destroyed I turned in direction of the Heavy Knight.

"Now!" I yelled. A moment later, the brown haired knight got out from the cover and crossed the road in direction to the second group in a few seconds. Going through the trees, he visualized the two archers that remained, he charged them and the first one found itself impaled by a lance. Making his horse jump back to evade an arrow from the second archer, Frederick charged once again, twirling his weapon before going with a powerful downwards stab at the Risen, the two of them dissipating.

Knowing that the path was cleaned I sent a Madan Spark to the air so the rest of the group knew the way was free before dismissing the weapon, however, a second later I heard a growl coming from behind me, I immediately took GekiRyuKen and returned it to its sword form as I turned back to block an axe of another Risen, not wanting to take a long job, I kicked it in order to make it lose balance, I followed with a stab, effectively taking care of it.

"Lesson earned: stay aware of any growl to know if a Risen is near." I told myself before setting out to rejoin the rest of the group.

"Those Risen didn't give you so much trouble did they?" Chrom asked us after I rejoined with them.

"Not really." I assured him. "Frederick and I did a quick job of those things."

"Do you think that was the last of the Risen?" Lissa asked.

 _"No, they weren't."_ GekiRyuKen responded, which made everybody look at him. _"Though what remains is a small group that it's just north from here."_

"Hmmm...? Apart from the armor that sword talks?" Miriel asked in curiosity. "Even more, you seem to know the position of those creatures?"

"Long history short: He can detect magical signatures." I responded to her before looking at the sword again. "How many do you have?"

 _"Eight."_ He responded in assuring tone.

"Then it shouldn't be a big problem, we're at advantage right now." I said to everyone, the only problem that we probably would face would be one 'Risen Chief' if there was one in the group, though, even one of those shouldn't cause too much problem.

 _"You should prepare yourselves, they're already coming here."_ GekiRyuKen told all of us, something that took the attention away from me and back into the battlefield.

Not too far ahead of us stood the eight Risen that GekiRyuKen mentioned previously, the Risen Chief sticking out from the rest of the group by obvious differences, and holding a rather big axe on its right hand. At his sides stood two archers with arrows drawn and ready to shoot, a 'barbarian' if what I read of units books last night was correct, a mercenary, a mage, a soldier and a myrmidon.

"Me and Miriel will take the archers." Robin began, beginning to explain his plan to the rest of the group. "Virion, take out the mage. Frederick will take care of the myrmidon and Sully will take out the mercenary. Vaike, you will fight the soldier. Stahl, you will fight the barbarian while Chrom and Kaze fight the chief, if you have ended your objectives look if the others need support and help if its needed"

All of us nodded at Robin's plan. Virion going first shooting an arrow at his intended objetive and finding its mark, though, it didn't go down with that attack and countered with a fire tome, and Virion had to move away to evade the magic spell.

Robin and Miriel followed soon after, firing their spells of thunder and fire respectively, the fire spell hitting one of the archers while the second managed to sidestep Robin own spell and fired an arrow at the tactician, which reacted fast enough to duck under the arrow. The second archer meanwhile managed to stay in feet, and soon shot at Miriel, the mage sidestepped quickly, and immediately responded with a second fire spell, hitting its target and ending with it this time.

For Frederick's part, the myrmidon resulted being a bit of a nuisance for the heavy knight, the myrmidon managed to get a lot of hits on him, however they weren't strong enough to penetrate its thick armor, yet, at the same time its speed made it a target hard to get a hit on. Fortunately for the heavy knight, in an attack the Risen made, Frederick managed to parry the strike with the back part of his lance, which left it wide open and allowed him to slash with his lance's spearhead at the Risen, which was soon followed with a stab that ended the battle.

Sully for her part wasn't having too much of a problem against the mercenary she was fighting against, she did a classic tactic of hit-and-run, charging at the Risen on her horse and stabbing with her weapon, managing to get a few hits, and missing other times, before moving back to evade her opponent's sword. Getting slightly annoyed, she charged again, now with her horse jumping forward and her doing a downwards stab that finally killed it.

In other part stood Vaike going against the soldier, the Risen trying to stab at the blond man as he sidestepped its strikes and countering with axe swings, but the soldier managed to get away from his strikes and countering in a moment.

"Gods! The Vaike's getting tired of this already!" The fighter of the shepherds exclaimed as he sidestepped another stab, a second later he swung his axe, but his objective wasn't the Risen this time, rather going for the lance and breaking it. This action sent the creature off balance for a moment which gave Vaike the time needed to slash at the chest of the creature, finishing it.

Stahl, pretty much as Sully, took advantage of the slower movements of the Barbarian he was fighting against to hit it various times and evade all the attacks of the creature, the fight ended when the cavalier charged at the Risen, and as he passed by its side, sent a devastating slash, effectively killing the creature.

As for me and Chrom, we approached the Risen Chief prepared for a fight as it growled at us in response.

"Let's end this quickly." I told him as the Risen Chief raised its axe over its head and swung down with all its might.

"Count with it!" Chrom responded as we moved out of the way, the axe of the Risen hitting the ground and raising rubble before quickly going with a horizontal slash directed at Chrom.

For a moment, I worried for the bluehead because of the strength the Chief possessed compared to other ones, but those worries were dissipated as Chrom raised his own blade and blocked its attack effectively, showing that they were evenly matched in terms of strength.

After a moment I moved, and prepared GekiRyuKen to attack its unprotected flanks, but sensing that I was coming, he pushed Chrom away and attacked with another slash this time directed at me, I barely raised GekiRyuKen in time, and it was only thanks to the extra power that the armor gave me that I managed to block its attack.

"Shit, that was close!" I exclaimed, if it wasn't thanks to the augmented power that I got whenever I used the armor I wouldn't be capable to block that attack, and I had to put every little bit of my strength in order to keep the axe at bay. Fortunately for me Chrom didn't delay a second to help me and slashed at the Risen, which sent it off of me, giving me a good chance to slash with GekiRyuKen. But it barely faltered from the hits and immediately replied with another slash, I moved back to evade the hit while Chrom once again crashed with his blade.

Meanwhile, Robin was still dealing with his own archer. The Risen prepared an arrow, but a fireball that passed a few centimeters in front of him made it stumble, giving the tactician enough time to cast another thunder which found its target, and a second fireball flew against the Risen, ending definitely with it. Turning to his right, the tactician noted that Miriel had been the one to support him, giving a quick nod at the mage in thanks.

Near the two, Virion carefully evaded another fireball from the Risen mage, this time Virion charged two arrows in his bow, with the purpose of ending the fight immediately. He waited until the Risen sent its attack and before it could hit him, he sidestepped and shot the two arrows, both projectiles reaching its target and ending with the fight.

Back with me and the Shepherds' captain, Chrom continued blocking and parrying the Chief Risen attacks, in a moment I charged at the creature once again, it turned against me and prepared to go with another downwards slash, but doing a quick footwork I sidestepped its attack and penetrated its defense, which gave me a good position to hit the creature with two quick slashes, unfortunately for me, that enraged it and didn't seem to be too affected by that attack, and hit me with a quick slash of its axe.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed in pain as I was sent flying, while at the same time thanking whoever was the presence that gave me access to the Ryukendo armor, I would be death already if I didn't have it.

"Kaze!" Chrom exclaimed in concern as I landed on the ground, he quickly turned towards the Chief once again and charged with a battle cry and sword ready at his side. The Chief prepared itself, and blocked Chrom's slash, ending in a stalemate between the two, both of them trying to overpower the other.

A pair of seconds passed between the two, neither one giving up terrain until the Chief let out a small grunt of pain. The Creature slowly moved its head down, and noticed a certain white blade sticking out from its chest.

"Finish it Chrom!" I exclaimed.

It wasn't easy to hit the Risen with a sneak attack: After receiving the blow that sent me flying I tried to get up, which wasn't effortless after such a powerful hit, then I had to approach very slowly and quietly so that it didn't detect my presence, and finally, stabbing it from the back at full speed so it couldn't react in time. One way or another I managed to do so.

As for Chrom, he didn't hesitate for a moment. A second later he pushed the axe of the Risen upwards, leaving it open for a horizontal slash of his sword which was soon followed by a second slash of my own, this time bisecting the creature.

 _"That was the last one, the battle has finished."_ GekiRyuKen announced, which quickly made me lose my stance and drop into the floor, along with my armor disappearing, showing that I had a cut in the same place the Risen had hit me and was bleeding, fortunately for me it wasn't very deep, though, that didn't mean it didn't hurt as hell.

"Are you okay?" Chrom asked me as he approached and checked my wound.

"Not really." I told him as I put some pressure on the wound. "I've had injuries other times, but no one before has hurt as much as this one!" I commented as I pressed my teeth together to not let out a cry of pain.

"Don't worry, Lissa is coming." The blue haired prince assured me as he signalized to the others to get his sister.

With the battle finished, the blonde cleric began healing those that needed to be healed the most, me included. While I was being healed, I looked at Chrom, I noticed he had certain concern for what just happened.

"If they're appearing this far up the Northroad..." I heard him say as Frederick approached him.

"Then no path is safe." The heavy knight concluded. "We'll need to stay wary."

"And ready." Lissa said as the light from her staff stopped glowing, I checked my chest to see if there were any remains of the wound, but it was already closed, can't deny that healing magic was certainly awesome.

 _"Though..."_ I began thinking. _"That last one was more powerful than the last chief, in a way it's thanks to Chrom that we managed to end with it. As if that wasn't enough I'm already pretty tired from that small skirmish, it's not a good signal taking account that we may have much bigger battles in the future, even more than the time in the forest."_ I looked at my closed right fist for a moment while the rest was preparing to continue with the travel, remembering the fight we had in the forest. _"I can't rely completely in my Ryukendo armor, I will have to get stronger if I really want to make a difference."_ A moment later I began walking away.

* * *

 **Later:**

We had been walking for quite some time after the battle, I was just behind Chrom, Lissa and Robin, there wasn't anything too interesting to see, not that it was surprising considering I was in a world whose technology was comparable to the Medieval Age. However, in a particular moment happened something that I wasn't expecting.

As we walked, something made us stop, and I couldn't help but be fascinated at the sight, which was something that was literally taken out of a book

"Well, what do we have here?" Robin asked us as we looked.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa added.

"Okay...Okay...Now I can say it wasn't a lie when they mentioned it." I commented in fascination and awe, if this was an anime, I would probably have sparks around my eyes right now.

 _"Huh? Can't deny this is interesting."_ The Madan Ryu that stood at my waist said.

We walked forward a bit to approach the creature: a white horse which was wearing armor, what stood out however, were the white wings that went out from its back.

"It's a pegasus, all right." Chrom said as he noticed a certain fact. "I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..." He continued as he approached to the animal.

However, the pegasus was clearly altered, when Chrom approached it raised its front legs and neighed in order to keep him at bay.

"WHOA!" He exclaimed as he moved back. "Down, girl! Easy there!"

"It doesn't appears that approaching like that was a good idea." I commented.

"Captain, one moment!" A voice sounded from behind, I turned, seeing that Sumia was the one approaching, however, it didn't take long for her to fall face first to the ground again.

"Sumia! Are you alright?" Chrom asked her. "...Those boots of you again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..."

"Well, come no closer." Chrom told her. "This beast is crazed!"

Okay Chrom, I didn't like how you said that...

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this..." She assured him as she approached the pegasus. "Shhh...Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

It didn't take long for the winged horse to calm down, Sumia's presence tamed it easily.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" The white haired tactician asked.

"A special charm some people possess Robin." I told him. "And it appears Sumia is one of those people that are good with animals."

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa said in a cheerful tone.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom commented.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really." Sumia responded with a smile on her face. "I just have a way with animals, I guess."

 _"Guess?"_ I asked myself. _"More like you definitely do."_

"I should say so!" Chrom told her just after I finished my thought.

"You all go ahead." She said to us. "I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you." The blue haired captain said.

"Thank you, captain." The pegasus knight responded. "But I can manage, every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"Right, then." Chrom said. "Be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir."

That moment made me realize that Sumia wasn't the clueless, innocent girl that I thought at first glance. Sure, she had her defects, but she also had her perks. All in all, she definitely was a part of this band of curious warriors.

Maybe staying in this world wouldn't be so bad after all if this is the kind of people I'm going to be around.

But one step at time. Next destination: Regna Ferox.

For some reason, I had the weird feeling that something interesting would happen once we reached that place.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends the chapter. I know that there wasn't a Jamenga attack this time, but don't worry, there's gonna happen a lot of things in the future.**

 **And just to keep you waiting, just know that a certain character that all of us know about will make a particular appearance in Arena Ferox along with 'Marth' Who do you think it will be?**

 **And that ends this, Alphazero524 disconnecting...**


End file.
